Memento Mori
by Skandinavisk Toppluvorna
Summary: C'est une histoire de vie, de mort, d'amour, de désespoir. C'est une histoire qui sera oubliée dans le temps, qui sombrera dans les méandres des souvenirs oubliés d'un passé révolu. Peut-on aimer au-delà du réel ? Il se le demandait constamment. Mais surtout, il se demandait quand son jean arrêterait d'avoir une vie propre.
1. Prologue - Le Manoir

**Memento Mori**

_**Avertissement :**__Cette fiction contient des scènes de sexe explicites, de violence modérée et mentionne des actes suicidaires._

Hej, Hetaliens, Hetaliennes ! C'est en cette belle soirée de Novembre que les Skandinavisk Toppluvorna vous livrent leur première fanfiction. C'est moi, Sue, qui ai écrit le prologue, et le premier chapitre sera de la deuxième admin, Kikki, et ainsi de suite en alternance. Les reviews et retours sont toujours accueillis à bras ouvert avec des couvertures et un bon chocolat chaud ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le Manoir<strong>

_Love is how you stay alive, even after you are gone._ — Mitch Albom

- Bon, tu te ramènes ? s'impatienta Matthias en piétinant le sol.

- Je sais pas, hésita Berwald, en jetant un œil à l'immense manoir lugubre derrière son frère. M'man a dit qu'on devait rentrer avant sept heures, et il est six heures et demi…

- T'es qu'une tafiole, souffla le plus âgé en poussant le portail. Rentre, moi j'y vais.

L'autre s'apprêta à protester, puis, sachant que cela n'aurait eu aucun effet sur son frère qui était d'une nature bornée, recula et prit le chemin de la maison, tout en jetant des coups d'œils réguliers au blond aux cheveux ébouriffés. Il savait qu'il allait encore s'attirer des ennuis, c'était à prévoir.

Matthias referma le portail derrière lui et remonta son sac à dos sur son épaule, puis monta la colline. _Je suis sûr que c'est des conneries de toute façon, cette histoire de manoir hanté._ Les fantômes, c'est juste des histoires qu'on raconte aux gamins depuis la nuit des temps pour leur faire peur. Il avait vu un nombre incalculable de films d'horreur et était resté de marbre devant les diverses apparitions lugubres censées inspirer la terreur.

Comme il s'en doutait, la porte principale était fermée. Il grimpa donc par la fenêtre cassée sur la gauche, se coupant la main au passage sur les débris de verre poussiéreux. Avec un grognement, il se contenta d'essuyer sa main sur son pantalon et décida, avant tout, d'explorer un peu cette vieille bâtisse à moitié en ruine.

Matthias fit quelques pas dans le grand hall à peine éclairé par la lueur déclinante du jour qui peinait à percer la crasse des hautes fenêtres. On entendait que le vent qui sifflait et le bois qui craquait doucement sous ses semelles. Deux grands escaliers descendaient en tournant du premier étage, et entre eux gisait un immense chandelier en cristal qui, dans sa chute, avait percé le plancher et éparpillé des débris jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Il s'arrêta un instant et contempla la scène, tentant de s'imaginer ce que cela avait bien pu être de voir l'endroit à son apogée. Il y parvenait bien, voyant même le chandelier scintiller au plafond, il entendait les rires et la musique des soirées somptueuses qui devaient être organisées par le feu riche maître des lieux. Personne ne savait vraiment qui habitait ici. Les noms s'étaient perdus avec les générations.

Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos et il sursauta lorsqu'une porte claqua à l'étage. _Connerie de vent._ Remontant une fois de plus son sac sur son épaule, il enjamba comme il put le chandelier et grimpa les marches, évitant les trous du bois et du tapis rongés par le temps. Une fois à l'étage, il tourna à droite, plus par intuition que par réel hasard, et poussa une porte.

Le jeune homme contempla l'immense chambre dans un silence presque religieux. Un très grand lit à baldaquins se tenait contre le mur au fond, et divers meubles précieux vieillissaient lentement. Il souleva une bougie posée sur une commode, toussa lorsqu'elle dégagea un nuage de poussière, et sortit son briquet pour l'allumer. Évidemment, elle se désagrégea plus qu'autre chose entre ses doigts, et il dut se résoudre à sortir l'une de ses propres bougies de son sac.

Il s'assit au milieu de la pièce, sur le vieux tapis élimé, et sortir une planche de ouija en bois de son sac. Il l'avait acheté dans un bric-à-brac pour quelques couronnes. Le blond sortit ensuite la « goutte », petit morceau de bois taillé à travers lequel les fantômes étaient censés s'exprimer, et la posa sur la planche, puis il cala la bougie devant lui. L'aura rassurante et chaleureuse de la petite lumière constituait son seul point de repère.

Non pas qu'il avait peur.

- Allez, à nous deux, petit esprit.

Il se frotta les mains, puis inspira, expira et posa ses deux index sur la goutte, et effectua un mouvement de huit deux ou trois fois sur la planche, pour préparer la séance. À présent concentré, il souriait en coin, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit, mais jouant le jeu.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un esprit dans cette pièce ?

Il attendit patiemment pendant trente secondes. Rien ne bougea. Il sourit un peu plus, refit un mouvement de huit sur la planche et répéta, d'une voix plus assurée :

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce ?

C'est alors que la goutte se mit à vibrer très, très légèrement sous ses doigts. Surpris, il faillit rompre le contact mais se ressaisit et regarda, avec des yeux écarquillés, l'objet se déplacer lentement sur la planche, visiblement hésitant.

NON

- … Si vous répondez c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un. Sérieusement, il y a quelqu'un ? lâcha-t-il, décontenancé.

La goutte vibra plus fort, comme agacée, et se déplaça de nouveau.

OUI

Matthias respirait à peine, complètement choqué. Il n'imprimait aucun mouvement au morceau de bois et ne croyait pas lui-même ce qu'il voyait. Il se rappela que les scientifiques parlaient souvent de pensées « idéomotrices » ; en gros, il déplaçait la goutte sans s'en rendre compte. Mais le problème… C'est qu'il n'y croyait pas, à la base. Il n'avait aucun espoir, aucune réelle envie de communiquer avec une entité décédée.

Il bégaya un peu puis reprit d'une voix tremblante :

- Quel est votre nom ?

Lentement, la goutte afficha plusieurs lettres. Matthias laissait ses doigts effleurer à peine l'objet, et fut alors convaincu que les mouvements n'étaient pas de son fait.

S-O-R-S

- … Sors ? C'est étrange comme nom, commenta Matthias avant de se rendre compte que non, l'esprit ne venait pas de lui communiquer son identité mais bien de l'inviter à dégager rapidement de sa demeure.

Vexé, il ne put s'empêcher de commenter d'un ton acerbe :

- Bon écoutez, sérieusement, je sais que ça vous emmerde et tout mais s'il vous plaît… C'est la première fois que je fais ça et je suis grave sur le cul, j'vous en prie, je veux juste parler un tout petit peu !

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, et Matthias crut avoir offensé l'esprit, lorsqu'un coup, une ombre fila derrière lui à une vitesse impressionnante. Il se retourna, et constata avec effarement qu'une seconde bougie brûlait sur la commode, à la place de l'ancienne. Il regarda de son sac et vit qu'il en manquait une. Tremblant, il se tourna de nouveau vers la planche.

- Qu-Quel est votre nom… ?

La goutte vibra doucement.

L-U-K-A-S

- Oh… Bonjour, Lukas. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Et… Et vous, vous avez quel âge ? Enfin, à quel âge vous êtes décédé… Enfin… Je me comprends.

2-2

- Ah, 22 ans… C'est très jeune…

Quelques vibrations sans déplacements. Aucun commentaire. Matthias hésita un peu, se tortillant sur son postérieur, mal à l'aise mais en même temps fortement curieux.

- Vous habitiez ici ?

OUI

- Vous venez d'où ?

N-O-R-G-E

- Oh, vous êtes Norvégien… D'accord.

Matthias se sentait un peu plus confiant. Visiblement, l'esprit avait accepté de faire un peu la causette, et il devait avouer qu'il était fasciné. Un être humain décédé lui parlait, d'outre-tombe, et lui parlait de sa vie passée. Néanmoins, il avait du mal à trouver d'autres questions, et bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas parler à un esprit de sa mort, la tentation était trop forte.

- Comment… Comment êtes-vous décédé ?

Les flammes des bougies vacillèrent et Matthias sentit son cœur accélérer.

T-R-A-I-N

Le blond grimaça.

- Aïe.

La goutte tressauta légèrement. « OUI » disait l'esprit, et le jeune homme y sentit plus un léger amusement qu'une quelconque animosité. Il supposait qu'après quelques années à errer seul dans une baraque crasseuse, le seul de l'humour de quelqu'un devenait un peu étrange… Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, et à sa grande surprise, l'esprit se manifesta.

N-O-M

- … Mon nom ? Vous voulez mon nom ?

OUI

- Ah… J'm'appelle Matthias. Matthias Køhler.

De nouveau, aucun commentaire. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, cherchant un signe de cette présence, quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à deviner à quoi ressemblait son interlocuteur. Il remarqua alors qu'au dessus du lit se tenait un portrait, de travers sur le mur, rongé par le temps mais dont on pouvait toujours apercevoir la silhouette. Se tournant vers la planche, il questionna de nouveau l'esprit.

- C'est vous sur le tableau là-bas ?

OUI

Matthias hésita. Il ne fallait pas rompre le contact avec la planche, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il se refusait également à renvoyer l'esprit aussi vite, trop excité par l'expérience qu'il était en train de vivre.

- Vous… Vous êtes un mauvais esprit ? Ou un démon ? Enfin… Un truc négatif ?

NON

La réponse fut très rapide et cela ne mit pas Matthias en confiance. Après tout, un démon lui aurait menti. Mais après tout, l'esprit n'avait pas vraiment été menaçant envers lui, il avait même allumé une seconde bougie, ce qui était un symbole de protection.

- Je… Je peux lâcher la planche ?

OUI

- Vous allez rien faire genre… Me posséder ou une autre connerie comme ça ?

NON

Il prit une grande inspiration et retira ses doigts de la goutte. Rien ne changea, hormis le fait que la goutte continuait à vibrer légèrement, signe que l'esprit restait sagement concentré sur la planche. Il se leva et attrapa une bougie, puis s'approcha du portrait, et l'examina. Il était tâché de noir et Matthias distinguait difficilement un homme blond, à la peau pâle et aux traits aristocratiques. Sa silhouette paraissait mince et presque fragile.

Néanmoins il ne put voir son visage en détail et n'avait que peu d'informations. Il continuait à observer la peinture, lorsqu'un courant d'air froid le frôla, et que le tableau se redressa légèrement, désormais droit. L'esprit pouvait donc interagir avec d'autres objets que la planche.

- D'autres personnes sont venues ici ?

Il regarda la planche. « OUI ».

- Vous leur avez parlé aussi ?

Hésitante, la goutte glissa vers « NON », et Matthias l'interpréta comme un « pas vraiment ». La seule histoire qu'il avait entendue sur ce manoir et qui concernait des gens qu'il connaissait était la fois où un groupe de terminales étaient venus faire les idiots pour Halloween et qu'ils en étaient ressortis en hurlant, avec quelques bleus, et personne ne les avait pris au sérieux.

Il devinait que ceux qui étaient venus n'avaient pas forcément été très respectueux des lieux, peut-être même étaient-ils venus pour y voler des choses.

- Vous pouvez interagir avec les êtres vivants… ?

P-E-U

- Vous pouvez me toucher ?

Aucune réponse écrite, mais il sentit de nouveau un courant d'air froid près de lui et un petit pincement à la joue, comme si quelqu'un lui avait mis une pichenette. Il rit et se frotta la pommette. Se rappelant soudain que l'heure tournait, il regarda sa montre et prit un air horrifié. Sept heures trente. Sa mère allait le tuer.

- Merde, je dois… Je dois vraiment y aller. C'était quand même sympa de discuter… Enfin… Je pourrais revenir-

Il eut le souffle coupé lorsque quelque chose lui enserra le buste comme un étau. Il suffoqua et se mit à supplier :

- S'il vous plaît, il faut… Faut vraiment que j'y aille… !

L'étau se desserra mais la goutte se mit à aligner rapidement les lettres « R-E-S-T-E ». Matthias se laissa tomber à genoux et posa les doigts sur la goutte, et tenta de la glisser vers « AU REVOIR ». Mais il en était incapable, l'esprit résistait, visiblement peu enclin à le laisser partir.

- Bon tant pis, s'énerva-t-il, vous savez quoi, j'y vais !

Il éteignit les bougies, balança tout son matériel dans son sac, se leva et partit en courant, le cœur battant. Il dévala les escaliers, s'écorchant les genoux en trébuchant au passage, et ressortit par la fenêtre où il était entré. Il dévala la colline en prenant des grandes bouffées d'air frais, les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois en bas, il regarda encore une fois derrière lui, vers l'immense manoir, et se mit en marche pour rentrer chez lui, d'un pas rapide et nerveux, tentant d'ignorer la chaire de poule qui lui hérissait les bras.


	2. Le jean, ou l'histoire d'un stalker

_Bonjour, enchantée, c'est cette fois moi, Kikki, qui vous livre le premier chapitre de cette fiction :3 J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que le prologue, je me suis appliquée =/w/=_  
><em>Rappelez vous, les commentaires nous font survivre. Autrement nous serons obligées de venir absorber votre essence vitale dans votre sommeil et vous finirez en Lukas vous aussi. Craignez les Pixiiiiiies<em>  
><em>Nah, je blague. Mais craignez-nous quand même. Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre premier<span>  
><strong><em>"Le jean, ou l'histoire d'un stalker qui au moins n'est pas nudiste"<em>**

Matthias lâcha un long soupir en entrant dans la douche. Comme il s'y attendait, sa mère l'avait sermonné et privé de sortie. Heureusement pour lui qu'elle avait du mal à s'en tenir à ses punitions, sinon, il aurait pu dire au revoir à la lumière du jour. Il lui suffirait d'être sage quelques jours et elle aurait pitié de son "angelot blond".  
>Il tenta de faire le point sur les derniers événements. L'eau chaude qui lui tombait dessus peinait à faire disparaître les frissons, et même le chauffage programmé au maximum ne suffisait pas à réchauffer la pièce et l'adolescent.<p>

Bon. Il avait causé avec un fantôme de jeune aristocrate qui s'était fait, de toute évidence, écrabouiller par un train, dans un manoir hanté. Le fantôme, Lukas, était sympa, avait un drôle de sens de l'humour mais surtout était assez collant.

A moins-ce qu'il ait eu un retour d'acide et qu'il ait déliré - ce qui était peu probable, il n'avait jamais rien consommé de trop...fort et c'était il y a fort longtemps - il venait de vivre les instants les plus étranges de sa vie.  
>C'était un peu fort de café pour le blond qui, un en sens, préférait se persuader qu'il avait rêvé. Il doutait fortement que Berwald le croie même s'il l'emmenait au manoir - son frère penserait sûrement que Matthias avait préparé une énième farce pour lui faire peur.<p>

Il faisait mousser le shampooing dans ses cheveux lorsqu'un mouvement, perçu du coin de l'oeil, attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils. Les brosses à dents familiales étaient toujours posées sur le lavabo, les serviettes étaient pendues au porte-serviettes, le panier de linge sale débordait un peu, le chauffage portable fonctionnait avec son bruit de moteur caractéristique, et la porte était, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il se douchait, verrouillée.  
>Bizarre.<p>

Il haussa les épaules, et commença à chanter à tue-tête malgré les cris de protestations de son frère depuis la pièce voisine, ricanant lorsque son cadet vint tambouriner contre la porte dans l'espoir qu'il se taise. Il haussa la voix, pour le principe, puis s'arrêta brutalement. Le mouvement avait recommencé, et cette fois, il en était sûr, il avait vu ses vêtements s'agiter. Il pâlit.

- Je te remercie d'avoir enfin daigné fermer ta grande gueule, grogna Berwald de l'autre côté de la porte, avant de s'en aller d'un pas traînant.

Matthias s'apprêtait à répondre d'une voix cinglante que finalement, il ne méritait pas d'entendre sa sublime voix, mais il se contenta de lâcher un cri strident lorsque son jean se déplia, doté apparemment d'une volonté propre, et se tint droit devant lui, comme si quelqu'un l'avait enfilé.

_Quelqu'un_.

- Q-q-q-q-q-qu'est-ce…

Le jean fit quelques flexions pour narguer l'adolescent plaqué au fond de la douche, tétanisé par la peur et l'absurdité de la situation, le shampooing dégoulinant dans ses yeux.

Puis, tout naturellement, le jean déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit, et la referma derrière lui.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, avant que le blond, tout nu et tout trempé se jette hors de la douche, manquant déraper sur le carrelage, et se précipite à la suite du vêtement fugitif en beuglant.

- REVIENS ICI ! PUTAIN DE JEAN !

Il dévala les escaliers et se retrouva face au pantalon, planté droit comme un i au milieu de la pièce. Matthias plissa les yeux.

- Bon, commença-t-il avec hésitation. Je sais que je t'ai pas toujours très bien traité et je reconnais que c'était limite de te prendre à coup de Javel pour être à la mode. Je suis prêt à mettre un autre jean que toi quand je fais du skate, plus de trous, rien ! Alors ne me fuis pas, je t'en prie…

Oui, c'était définitivement la soirée la plus bizarre de sa vie. Il se rappela avoir vaguement tenu le même genre de discours à son ex-petite-amie - est-ce que cela donnait une valeur supplémentaire au jean ou est-ce que cela rabaissait la fille en question au rang d'un pantalon à enfiler ? - et il patienta avec appréhension.  
>Mourir étranglé par les jambes d'un jean, ça serait un peu con, et il ne tenait pas à ce que son nom soit connu par le monde entier pour cette raison-là.<p>

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour le blond, le pantalon s'affaissa et il le récupéra prestement, le serrant contre lui dans un geste d'affection.

- ….Matthias ?

Il sursauta à la voix pourtant familière et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, _à poil_, au milieu du salon ? Tu es plein de mousse, constata-t-elle, croisant les bras et le fixant avec un air qui se voulait sévère.

- C'est...euh….C'est le jean, il voulait se balader, alors il est parti….je l'ai suivi….

C'est vrai qu'avec le recul, il sentait un petit courant d'air. Le nudisme n'était peut-être pas fait pour lui.  
>Sa mère ne semblait absolument pas convaincue, bien que l'adolescent n'ait dit que la stricte vérité.<br>Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme blasée des idioties de son aîné, et retourna à ses affaires, le sommant de nettoyer l'eau qu'il avait semée partout dès qu'il serait dans une tenue convenable.

Penaud, il regagna la salle de bain, écopant au passage d'un rictus moqueur de la part de Berwald.

- Je savais pas que ça faisait cet effet-là d'aller dans des manoirs hantés.

- Ferme-la, c'est pas toi qui te fais reluquer par des esprits sous la douche.

Décidant au final que la bave du crapaud n'atteignait pas la blanche colombe, il s'habilla rapidement et une fois dans sa chambre, s'affala sur son lit, snobant royalement les devoirs qui l'attendaient dans son sac de cours.

Il grogna à la sensation de quelque chose de dur dans son dos, et se releva pour constater que la planche de ouija était l'objet de sa douleur. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il l'avait laissée dans son sac, il en était sûr et certain. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ?

- BEEEEEEER' !

- TU M'AS APPELÉ ?

- NON, J'AIME CRIER TON NOM POUR LE PLAISIR ! Non mais quel con, se désespéra le plus vieux des deux.

Berwald entra dans la pièce d'un air renfrogné - ou neutre, Matthias avait du mal à faire la différence, par moments.

- T'as encore trifouillé mes affaires ?

- J'ai quand même mieux à faire que toucher ces saloperies que tu qualifies d'affaires. C'est pour ça que tu m'as dérangé ?

- Ouais, c'est bon, tu peux retourner parler à ton Tino, je ne te dérangerai plus, ricana-t-il.

L'autre piqua un fard à la remarque de Matthias, et le maudissant sous son souffle, il le laissa seul dans sa chambre.  
>Enfin, seul, c'était vite dit. Il espérait être seul.<p>

Il s'allongea, la planche dans les mains, la tête pleine de questions. Il ne voulait même pas y penser, mais aux dernières nouvelles, un jean ne se déplaçait pas seul, de même pour une planche de ouija.  
>Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux.<br>C'était bien sa veine, tiens.

- …Monsieur le fantôme ?

Aucune réponse, forcément. Aucun signe d'une autre présence que la sienne, également. Avec un peu de chance, son jean était juste un prototype pucé glissé malencontreusement dans le marché qui était censé se déplacer seul et il aurait activé par mégarde le mécanisme.  
>Voilà. C'était satisfaisant, comme histoire. Un fantôme n'avait certainement pas enfilé son pantalon pour lui faire tailler un sprint en tenue d'Adam dans la maison. Évidemment.<p>

Il rangea la planche en la glissant sous son lit, priant pour qu'elle y reste, et il ferma les yeux, sombrant aussitôt dans les méandres du sommeil.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec l'impression d'étouffer, comme si quelque chose enserrait sa poitrine.

La sensation ressemblait bien trop à celle qu'il avait ressentie dans le manoir, lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Lukas qu'il partait, pour qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence, aussi se leva-t-il d'affreuse humeur.  
>Il était hors de question que ce fantôme le colle, et il mettrait tous les moyens qui étaient à sa disposition pour s'en débarrasser.<br>Il regarda l'heure ; il était tard dans la matinée, heureusement pour lui qu'il s'agissait d'un samedi. Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où ses parents et son frère étaient déjà assis, évidemment. Berwald quitta d'ailleurs rapidement les lieux, rejoignant certainement le fameux Tino dont Matthias entendait si souvent parler.

- ...Chéri, ton père et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, sa cuillère pleine de céréales restant suspendue à quelques centimètres de sa bouche grande ouverte.

- ...Ah ?

- Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis que tu es revenu de ce...manoir hanté.

- Ah.

Il avala ses céréales, notant mentalement de faire une crasse à Berwald pour l'avoir dénoncé.

- Tu n'y crois pas vraiment ? intervint son père, accoudé à la fenêtre pour fumer. Je veux dire, à ces histoires de fantôme ?

Matthias essayait depuis la veille de se convaincre qu'il avait rêvé de tout ça, mais d'un autre côté, avoir été "choisi" par cet esprit pour être hanté, c'était assez exceptionnel. De plus, Lukas n'avait pas spécialement été désagréable à son égard, et nier catégoriquement l'existence du paranormal serait un manque de respect à son égard. La remarque de son père, sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'agaça profondément, et au lieu d'acquiescer comme le bon sens l'aurait exigé, il fronça les sourcils.

- J'y crois.

- C'est ridicule.

- J'ai pas dit que je croyais être hanté, j'ai dit que je croyais aux fantômes, remarqua-t-il d'un ton las, puisque ta question était assez générale. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et en l'occurence j'ai vu un esprit me répondre sur ma planche de ouija, redresser un tableau, allumer une bougie, et surtout…

Il planta son regard dans celui de sa mère.

- J'ai vu mon pantalon se faire la malle comme s'il était possédé.

Il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus, montant dans sa chambre.

- ….Ton fils a complètement déraillé. Pire qu'un train, sourit la mère pour détendre l'atmosphère.

A l'évocation du mot "train", la fenêtre jusque là ouverte claqua violemment, et les deux parents se fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire, avant que l'homme laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

- Au fait, merci pour la tasse de café, tout à l'heure, reprit-il en caressant la joue de sa femme.

- Café ? Quel café ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Celui que tu m'as préparé, insista-t-il.

- …Je n'ai rien préparé, lâcha-t-elle avec effroi.

La fenêtre claqua de nouveau.

De son côté, Matthias dévirait avec soin tous les tiroirs de son bureau - sur lequel la planche de ouija avait fait son retour - et ceux de son frère, dans l'espoir de trouver quelques crucifix et autres représentations. En poussant ses recherches jusqu'à la table de nuit de sa mère, il trouva même une bouteille d'eau bénite.  
>"<em>Baptême de Berwald<em>", indiquait-elle. Pour ce qu'il s'en servait, il ne lui en voudrait certainement pas, hm ?

Il entreprit alors de verser du gros sel un peu partout dans la maison, ainsi que de vider la bouteille, et il secoua les crucifix dans toutes les pièces en psalmodiant une formule trouvée après une rapide recherche sur Internet.

C'est dans cette curieuse action que Berwald et Tino, le petit-ami du premier et tout aussi blond que les deux autres, le trouvèrent.  
>Tino fronça aussitôt les sourcils.<p>

- Berwald, ta maison est hantée.

- Oui, par la connerie de Matthias, ça fait des années, malheureusement.

- Non, enfin oui, enfin, par un vrai fantôme !

- …Il t'a payé combien pour le suivre dans son délire ?

- Berwald, je suis sérieux, gronda le finlandais.

Le cadet soupira. Le jeune homme à ses côtés était extra-lucide et il le savait depuis des années, et surtout, il était d'une honnêteté à toute épreuve. S'il déclarait la maison hantée, elle l'était.

- En fait, ce serait plutôt _ton frère_ qui est hanté, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire désolé.

Le frère en question continuait de s'époumoner dans un latin charcuté.

- Matthias, l'appela doucement Tino, ce que tu fais ne sert à rien. L'esprit n'est pas mauvais.

- RIEN A BATTRE, JE VEUX QU'IL SE CASSE ! _Expecto patronum _!

- ….C'est pas des formules de Harry-

- Si, le coupa Berwald en frappant son front de la paume de sa main. Si.

- Oh, bonjour, monsieur l'esprit, reprit le plus petit des adolescents en souriant à du vide. Pardonnez mon impolitesse. Bonne journée ?

- Sois pas sympa avec lui ! s'insurgea l'aîné. Il va rester, ce con !

- Il dit qu'il a beaucoup aimé le moment où tu t'es changé, Matthias.

- ET IL ME RELUQUE EN PLUS ! C'EST DE LA PÉDOPHILIE POST-MORTEM !

Dans un geste de désespoir, il vida le reste de la bouteille sur sa tête, et tomba à genoux en chouinant sur ses cheveux "ruinés" par la faute de l'esprit.

- ...On ferait mieux de le laisser, je crois, soupira le cadet.

Matthias avait passé le reste de la journée roulé en boule sous sa couette, trop terrifié pour sortir. Il était hanté. Il était _hanté_ par le fantôme de Lukas, mort à vingt-deux ans sous les roues d'un train, parce qu'il avait fait le con dans un manoir _hanté_.

Son père entra dans la pièce et il ne daigna pas sortir le bout de son nez de son nem en couverture.

- Faut qu'on parle, mon grand.

- Parle, je t'écoute, marmonna-t-il.

- Ton histoire de fantôme va trop loin. Je veux bien qu'à ton âge, on se fasse peur, on se teste, mais regarde dans quel état tu te mets pour ces broutilles.

- Ce ne sont pas des broutilles. Lukas est là.

- Ah, parce que _ça _a un nom, maintenant ?

Matthias n'aimait pas du tout le ton moqueur de son père et il sortit de sa forteresse, le sang qui lui battait aux tempes.

- _Il _a toujours eu un nom. Il était vivant, à une époque, tu sais.

- Ça ne peut plus durer, Matthias, gronda le père. Tu as été impressionné parce que tu étais dans une vieille baraque et tu as vu des ombres, et tu t'en es fait tout un monde !

Il saisit la planche de ouija posée sur le bureau et l'adolescent commença à paniquer. Tout s'enchaîna très vite pour l'adolescent ; son père continua à crier, que c'étaient des conneries, mais non c'en étaient pas avait-il répondu, le fantôme devait partir si fantôme il y avait, mais Matthias n'était plus sûr de vouloir que Lukas parte, et son père qui criait encore et encore avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de lancer la planche le plus loin possible.

Le temps s'arrêta alors que la planche rebondissait avec un vacarme assourdissant à ses oreilles et, les larmes aux yeux et la mâchoire serrée, il regarda son père, attendant une excuse, une explication, mais rien ne vint.  
>Il faisait très froid dans la chambre soudainement, et Matthias sentit une colère qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne l'envahir, comme s'il n'était plus que spectateur de ses paroles et actions. Alors il enfila une veste et des chaussures, et, sans vraiment savoir où il comptait se rendre au final, il comprit qu'il était sous l'influence du fantôme qui était précisément le sujet de leur dispute, mais il lâcha froidement :<p>

- T'es plus mon père.

La porte claqua derrière lui.


	3. Images et illusions

_Salut bande de gens, ici Sue ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. On se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre de Memento Mori, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Nous remercions donc **Plumy**, **Aelig**, **Babiboo-chan**, **AnimeLover in heaven** et **Xila-chan** pour leurs reviews ! Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont vos amies, il faut les aimer aussi !_

* * *

><p><strong>Images et illusions<strong>

_All we ever see of stars are their old photographs. _— Alan Moore

Les dernières heures du jour semblaient s'écouler à la fois trop vite et trop lentement au goût de Matthias. Recroquevillé sur un banc au milieu du parc, il avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière, le regard embué fixé sur les jeunes enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin. Il se demanda s'il se sentait vraiment à l'aise dans cette famille.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui mentait beaucoup. Oh, il avait bien sorti deux-trois bobards pour justifier un retard ou une mauvaise note, mais pas plus que le gamin lambda. Matthias n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il essayait, vraiment, de se conformer à ce que ses parents attendaient de lui, mais son caractère impulsif et tête de mule lui avait joué trop de tours.

Il s'était pourtant assagi ces derniers temps, et avait eu l'espoir fugace que peut-être, il était parvenu à trouver sa place. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il se coltine un esprit à l'humour absurde qui se plaisait à le faire tourner en bourrique, jusqu'à le pousser à s'opposer à son père avec qui pourtant il entretenait des relations plutôt bonnes.

Le blond tourna le regard vers la planche de ouija qui gisait à côté de lui. Le bois était fracturé au milieu, le tout tenait à peine ensemble et il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et lâcha un grognement dans lequel se mêlaient la frustration et le désespoir.

- C'est absurde, c'est juste une grosse blague, une caméra cachée, un montage, tout ça ne peut pas être vrai. J'ai passé dix minutes à courir après un putain de jean volant. Un fantôme c'est censé faire des trucs flippants et classes, pas s'amuser à piquer les fringues des gens ou d'autres conneries du genre. Pourquoi j'suis tombé sur toi, hein ? Tu m'expliques ? Et pourquoi moi ? J'ai été sympa avec toi ! J'ai été respectueux… J'ai rien fait… Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça...

Il serrait les poings et parlait dans le vide sans se soucier des regards perplexes que lui jetaient les passants. Il ne savait même pas si l'autre l'écoutait ou s'il était même présent, mais Matthias était trop en colère pour rester silencieux. Il fourra la tête dans ses genoux et lâcha un long soupir exténué.

Un léger son lui fit dresser l'oreille mais il ne bougea pas. Le bruit recommença, et cette fois, il leva la tête, pour voir la planche s'agiter très légèrement à côté de lui. Il détourna le regard et souffla d'un air fatigué :

- Arrête, ça sert à rien, tu vas attirer l'attention, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin là.

La planche ne bougea plus. Matthias frissonna et déplia les jambes pour reposer ses pieds par terre. Les mains dans les poches, il bascula la tête en arrière et observa le ciel qui s'assombrissait rapidement. Les nuages avaient pris une teinte orangée, chaude et poétique, tandis que le soleil descendait se coucher derrière l'horizon.

- J'parie que t'es content de toi, en plus.

Un gravier sauta du sol pour atterrir sur la planche, plus précisément sur le "NON". Matthias secoua la tête d'un air peu convaincu et lâcha un "tch" méprisant. Comme s'il allait penser une seule seconde que l'autre allait éprouver des remords. Il remua les jambes et commenta d'un ton acerbe :

- Je sais pas quel connard tu as pu être de ton vivant mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es ici et pas dans l'au-delà. Avec un karma aussi pourri-AÏE ! Ca fait mal espèce de bâtard ! fit Matthias en se massant l'arcade sourcillière qui venait de recevoir un gravier.

_Mais quel caractère de merde_, pensa-t-il avec dédain. Néanmoins, une toute petite voix au fond de sa tête qui ressemblait désagréablement à sa conscience lui soufflait que l'esprit n'avait pas dû avoir une vie facile et que ce qui le retenait ici venait plus probablement de regrets que de réelles mauvaises actions. Le Danois souffla et regarda la planche en marmonnant :

- Ecoute, j'suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive, vraiment. Mon père a été un connard et tout mais… Si tu pouvais éviter de me pourrir la mienne, de vie, ça m'arrangerait. C'est pas forcément facile tous les jours tu sais. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un mec populaire et tout mais… C'est pas le cas. J'ai du mal à me faire aimer. J'ai toujours l'air d'un con, personne ne sait voir au-delà de ça, parce que j'arrive pas à m'exprimer de façon sérieuse, alors je cache tout derrière un sourire et basta. Voilà que j'en arrive à causer de mes problèmes à un fantôme, tu parles, je deviens complètement barge.

Il se tut et croisa les bras. Il s'écoula de longues minutes de silence, uniquement troublé par les conversations des passants et les cris des enfants que leurs parents ramenaient peu à peu à la maison, et lorsque le parc ne fut plus illuminé que par les lampadaires, on n'entendit plus que les grillons.

Une question brûlait les lèvres du blond et il lâcha d'un air désinvolte :

- T'as l'intention de continuer à me coller ?

"OUI" répondit aussitôt le gravier en glissant sur la planche à moitié cassée. Matthias ne put retenir un rire nerveux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Puis, il commenta comme si tout était normal, d'un air qui se voulait le plus naturel possible :

- Va falloir qu'on trouve autre chose que cette planche pour discuter alors, parce que c'est pas très pratique.

Son portable se mit à vibrer ; il le tira de sa poche et vit qu'il avait deux messages. Le premier était de Berwald qui lui disait qu'il avait intérêt à rentrer à la maison et vite (le SMS datait d'une bonne demi-heure). Il l'ignora complètement et s'occupa de lire le deuxième, mais il fut d'abord frappé par un détail : il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur. Pas de nom, pas de numéro. Il l'ouvrit néanmoins, et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque (plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà) en lisant la seule phrase qu'il contenait :

_Je peux me débrouiller autrement._

Sa respiration se fit erratique lorsqu'il aperçut la date du message : 17/05/41. Mille neuf cents quarante et un. Il n'y avait plus de doute, l'expéditeur était bien connu, et Matthias regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu. Si Lukas avait en plus les moyens de posséder des objets électroniques… Ça s'annonçait plutôt intéressant.

Son portable vibra de nouveau au creux de sa main et il le déverrouilla.

_Rentre, tu manques à tes parents._

Sans un mot, il rangea son portable et se leva, puis prit la direction de la maison, la tête basse.

* * *

><p>- Non mais on s'est fait un sang d'encre avec ton père ! Depuis quand tu quittes la maison comme ça ! Sans répondre aux messages de ton frère ! Laisse-moi te dire que tu peux dire adieu à toute forme de sortie pour un moment.<p>

- M'man…

- Et à ton ordi aussi.

Cette fois, Matthias prit un air offensé. Merde alors, les sorties c'était déjà chiant mais la privation d'ordinateur, c'était du sadisme pur et dur. Qu'était-il censé faire alors ? _Lire_ ? Haha non. Il était trop hyperactif pour se concentrer sur un amas de lettres. À la limite avec des images, et encore. Il se retint de répondre et tritura le coin du tapis avec son pied.

- … Mais j'peux garder la PS3, hein ?

- Je l'ai prêtée à ton frère, il la gardera un petit moment aussi.

- Mais putain NON ! La dernière fois il effacé toutes mes sauvegardes sur GTA ! Il sait pas jouer…

- Tant pis pour toi.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le fauteuil (s'assassinant le petit doigt de pied au passage) et lâcha une flopée de jurons. Berwald était vraiment une brêle finie quand il s'agissait des jeux vidéos. Matthias aimait bien jouer contre lui uniquement parce qu'il lui explosait la figure dans 99% des cas (le 1% restant était constitué des fois où Matthias faisait deux choses en même temps).

- Et on t'a pris rendez-vous chez le psy pour la semaine prochaine.

_ - Non_, souffla Matthias d'un air horrifié. Pas le psy !

La seule fois où il avait été à un rendez-vous avec le psychologue correspondait à l'un de ses souvenirs les plus désagréables. L'homme s'était montré incompréhensif et ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait se conformer à ce que la société attendait de lui. Comme s'il n'essayait pas déjà assez ! Il n'avait eu aucun conseil utile, et en plus cet enfoiré l'avait forcé à raconter tout ses déboires de lycéen.

Il allait tout faire pour éviter ce rendez-vous, fût-il obligé de disparaître à l'heure fatidique. Sans autre commentaire devant l'air fermé qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique de ses parents, il tourna les talons et grimpa les escaliers en prenant bien soin de faire le plus de bruit possible. Dans le couloir, il se retrouva face à son frère, et avant que celui-ci ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il se mit à lui asséner d'un air enragé :

- Quoi ? Tu viens te foutre de ma gueule toi aussi ? Amuse-toi bien avec la PS3 !

Puis il entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui avec violence. Il entendit simplement la voix étouffée de son frère lui signaler qu'il pourrait toujours venir faire une partie dans sa chambre, et l'ignora complètement, se traînant jusqu'à son lit pour s'y laisser tomber, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Honnêtement, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, dormir jusqu'à potentiellement fusionner avec son matelas et disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Mais Matthias était bien trop énervé pour fermer l'oeil et finit par se redresser, et s'assit au coin du lit, adossé à l'angle des murs.

Il sentit un courant d'air froid près de ses pieds et le matelas s'affaissa légèrement, comme si quelqu'un de léger s'y était assis. Quelque chose de glacial se posa sur ses doigts et il sursauta légèrement ; la sensation disparut. Il se pencha vers son bureau et y attrapa un paquet de feuilles à carreaux vierges et un marqueur.

Il s'appliqua à déchirer une feuille en plusieurs morceaux à peu près égaux et soupira, puis leva la tête et s'adressa au vide :

- Bon, j'vais faire en sorte qu'on puisse communiquer rapidement. "Oui", "Non", "Ferme-la" me paraissent être de bonnes bases. D'autres suggestions ?

Tandis qu'il écrivait les quelques mots sur les bouts de papier, une sensation étrange et partiellement désagréable lui envahit l'avant-bras : tous ses muscles le picotèrent violemment pendant deux secondes avant qu'il ne perde soudain toute sensibilité. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda son bras s'étirer un peu, se saisir du marqueur et écrire, indépendamment de sa volonté.

- … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Sa main écrivit rapidement "Je t'aide" sur une feuille à part, d'une belle écriture calligraphiée, avant de se remettre à écrire des petits mots sur les morceaux de papiers. "Oui", "Non", "Je ne sais pas", "Parfois", "Peut-être", "Probablement", "Rarement" et d'autres bouts de phrases qui pourraient être utilisés comme réponses rapides à des questions.

Il était surpris de voir sa main produire une si belle écriture, lui dont les lettres étaient souvent brouillonnes et peu appliquées. Une fois la tâche terminée, son bras le picota de nouveau et il mit quelques secondes à en retrouver toute la sensibilité.

- … Tu voudrais pas écrire mes devoirs à ma place ?

Le "Non" s'éleva en l'air devant son nez et il éclata de rire. Reposant le marqueur et les feuilles sur son bureau, il se cala plus confortablement sur son lit, les bouts de papiers éparpillés devant lui.

- Donc… Tu as possédé mon bras, si je comprends bien. Tu peux posséder quelqu'un… Enfin, entièrement ?

"Rarement", répondit Lukas.

- C'est lié à quoi, si les gens sont réceptifs ou non… ?

"Non".

- Ou alors c'est fatigant ? En quelque sorte ?

"Oui".

- Aaaaah… Si je comprends bien, les interactions avec les êtres vivants te demandent de l'énergie, fit Matthias d'un air plus éclairé, tandis que l'esprit répondait de nouveau par l'affirmative. Je suppose que les objets inanimés aussi, mais moins, c'est ça ?

"Oui", encore une fois. Le Danois comprenait mieux. Il était donc plus simple pour un esprit de communiquer via quelque chose de non-vivant que de manière directe, ce qui expliquait sûrement que ceux-ci se manifestaient avec les planches de ouija, d'autres objets ou encore à travers les photos. Cette dernière pensée lui donna une idée.

- Si je prends une photo de toi, tu apparaîtras dessus ?

"Peut-être", répondit Lukas. Matthias dégaina son portable et passa en mode photographie, en essayant de viser correctement, et prit une photo. Cependant, à son grand désarroi, il n'y avait absolument rien sur les clichés. Peut-être qu'il aurait fallu un appareil photo argentique ou des conditions particulières… Il devait avouer qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir à quoi ressemblait exactement son interlocuteur. Il n'en avait vu qu'une vieille peinture défraîchie qui ne lui avait pas révélé grand chose.

- Tu es blond, c'est ça ?

"Oui" ; le petit papier retomba et Matthias sentit que le poids quittait son matelas.

- Hé, j'ai dit un truc pas cool ? C'est pas grave si t'es blond hein. Regarde, je le suis aussi ! Enfin je sais pas si ça m'aide mais… Bref.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et regarda le vide avec une expression perplexe. Soudain, la télévision se mit à grésiller et par réflexe, Matthias chercha la télécommande sous son arrière-train, sachant qu'il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir dessus. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet sur la commode et fixa l'écran d'un air interdit tandis que les chaînes défilaient.

De la neige s'afficha à l'écran et il grimaça en entendant les enceintes qui saturaient. Les perturbations s'atténuèrent et, à sa grande surprise, la silhouette d'un portrait s'afficha à l'écran, et les traits se précisaient à mesure que l'image devenait plus claire. Il écarquilla les yeux et retint son souffle, alors qu'il apercevait le visage de l'homme qu'il avait à peine distingué sur le tableau.

Lukas avait de courts cheveux blonds, mais pas trop courts, juste assez longs pour tomber élégamment sur ses yeux ourlés de longs cils aussi clairs que ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu saisissant, profond comme la mer, soulignés d'une lueur nostalgique et d'un dédain aristocratique qui ornait tous ses traits fins. Ses lèvres étaient fines, bien dessinées, il ne souriait pas et Matthias avait du mal à l'imaginer sourire.

Il portait dans les cheveux un bijou en forme de croix, probablement en or, et le jeune homme ne pouvait voir que le haut d'une chemise brodée certainement faite dans un tissu riche, peut-être de la soie. Bref, Lukas était incroyablement et irrésistiblement _beau_, comme s'en rendit vite compte Matthias alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

- Oh… Euh… Bah euh… Bonjour, balbutia-t-il alors qu'ils s'étaient parlé trente secondes auparavant.

Il perdait tout ses moyens devant la forme physique du (séduisant) fantôme qui le collait depuis quelques jours. Oui, la peinture lui avait bien donné quelques indices sur le physique avantageux de Lukas, mais il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. Ce qui acheva finalement Matthias, ce fut lorsque la voix délicate et éthérée de l'aristocrate s'éleva doucement à travers les enceintes.

- Bonsoir.

Même s'il ne souriait toujours pas, sa voix portait un ton amusé. _C'est pas possible, _pensait Matthias, à la fois horrifié et complètement sous le charme. _C'est pas un fantôme, c'est un incube, j'en suis sûr, c'est pour ça qu'il me colle, pour me voler ma force vitale en… En…_

Sa conscience lui fit remarquer avec un ton sarcastique que la manière dont il s'y serait prit pour lui arracher son âme était très loin de lui déplaire. Le Danois rougit d'autant plus et écrasa son visage dans son oreiller, en pleine crise d'hyperventilation.

- Ça va ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiii, répondit l'adolescent en agitant les bras d'un air parfaitement stupide.

Des dizaines d'émotions s'entrechoquaient dans la tête de Matthias, et celle qui lui posait le plus de problème était une attirance physique _douloureusement_ manifeste pour Lukas. _C'est un mec MORT Matt ! On appelle ça de la nécrophilie !_ Mais force était de constater que les fantômes accusaient bien le poids des années et il semblait plus vivant que mort, si on omettait son teint pâle qui était peut-être un trait physique indépendant de son état.

_Je peux pas être gay pour un mec mort. C'est trop trash._

Il se redressa et peinait à regarder Lukas. C'était ridicule, il avait vu l'homme depuis quoi, deux minutes, et voilà qu'il s'excitait comme une pucelle devant un Boys Band. Il tenta d'appliquer la technique de relaxation que sa mère lui avait apprise : une grande inspiration, on retient, une grande expiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, il était à peu près calme et ouvrit les yeux, regardant Lukas qui arborait un regard perplexe.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ça fait un moment… Que tu es un fantôme. Alors comment tu fais pour comprendre comment marche tous ces trucs ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de les comprendre pour les posséder. Je force juste l'objet à faire ce que je veux et… Voilà. Je ne saurais pas expliquer mieux.

- Trop cool.

- Si je comprends bien ton expression, tu trouves ça amusant. J'imagine que de ton point de vue de vivant, ça l'est.

- Euh oui… Désolé. J'ai pas réfléchi.

- On dirait que ça t'arrive souvent, d'oublier de réfléchir.

- Hé ! s'exclama Matthias d'un air indigné.

Lukas esquissa le plus minuscule des sourires et le coeur de l'adolescent fit un salto arrière. Avec un sourire idiot sur le visage, il ne se défendit pas plus et contempla simplement le visage de ce revenant qui semblait s'être pris d'affection pour lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu devrais aller dormir.

- C'est si chiant que ça de me parler ?

- Je ne vais pas partir bien loin. Je serai encore là demain, et avec un peu de chance, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu seras plus concentré sur mes mots que sur mon physique.

Matthias tenta de protester par une série de balbutiements désarticulés tandis que son visage virait au rouge. Il retira néanmoins ses chaussures et son pantalon et s'écroula dans son lit, en rabattant la couette sur lui. Il bâilla une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux en murmurant :

- Bonne nuit.

- De même, répondit simplement Lukas.

Matthias éteignit la lumière et lâcha soudain d'une voix ensommeillée, pâteuse :

- Dis, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Tino ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Que t'avais aimé me mater pendant que je me déshabillais…

- … Dors.

L'écran de la télévision revint au noir et le Danois sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	4. Des Lego et de l'eau chaude

_Bonjour, bonsoir, vous avez compris, du moins je l'espère, on alterne, c'est donc Kikki qui vous embête en début de chapitre cette fois-ci. C:_  
><em>Un énorme merci à <strong>Arizu-sama<strong>, **Aelig** et **Momo-chan Ni** pour leurs commentaires. Ca fait chaud au coeur et ça motive ! (surtout que des deux auteures, c'est moi la feignasse qui a du mal à se mettre au travail...)_  
><em>'Tention : lime en fin de chapitre, âmes sensibles allergiques au M - ahem je ne vise personnne ;D - s'abstenir.<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span>**

_**Des Lego et de l'eau chaude  
>~<strong>_

Matthias regarda les murs colorés de la salle d'attente, les paumes moites et un tic nerveux agitant sa jambe. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il fichait là et pourquoi ses parents s'obstinaient tant à vouloir l'envoyer chez un psychologue qui de toute manière le prendrait de haut.  
>Ben voyons, à moins-ce de tomber sur un illuminé, personne ne croirait à son histoire. Le seul qui voulait bien lui prêter une oreille attentive était Tino - mais lui, c'était différent, il <em>voyait <em>le fantôme, donc renier son existence serait totalement absurde de sa part.  
>Berwald restait un peu sceptique, et ne voulait croire qu'à ce que le finlandais voulait bien raconter, comme si tout propos sorti de la bouche de son frère était forcément une exagération ou autre idiotie.<p>

Soudainement, la porte de la salle de consultation s'ouvrit et le blond aperçut un homme d'un âge avancé, au crâne à moitié dégarni, et à la figure avenante. Cependant, l'adolescent préférait réserver son jugement pour plus tard ; tout comme le désiraient ses parents, le psychologue lui tirerait les vers du nez pour mieux le manipuler ensuite.

Oh, comme il le détestait déjà.  
>Contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, il offrit un sourire faussement poli à l'homme qui l'invitait à entrer, et lança un dernier regard noir à sa mère qui était restée assise, un magazine entre les mains, feignant l'indifférence.<br>Il s'assit sur un fauteuil bariolé - évidemment. C'était un fait commun que les cabinets - pour enfants, notons-le, puisque que ses parents avaient poussé le vice jusqu'au bout - étaient pleins de couleurs qui juraient toutes les unes avec les autres. Plus c'était moche, mieux c'était.

- Alors, j'imagine que tu sais pourquoi tu es là, Matis ?

- ...Je m'appelle Matthias. Et je suis là parce que mes parents ont pris un rendez-vous - ils s'ennuyaient et n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, vous comprenez.

Il savait bien qu'il ne disait pas tout à fait la vérité. Un esprit était entré dans sa vie une semaine plus tôt et avait mis le foutoir dans sa vie et ses relations parentales, voilà pourquoi il était là. Parce que le monde le prenait pour un illuminé.  
>Le psychologue chaussa une paire de lunettes dont la monture était énorme et qui lui donnait un air de mouche.<br>Le Danois retint un ricanement et s'appuya nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il n'avait rien à dire à cet homme. Autant le laisser parler, il semblait avoir préparé tout un petit discours.

- Parle-moi de ce fantôme, commença le vieillard.

Il tressaillit. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle entrée en matière. Que dire de Lukas ?

- Il est...euh….Il est beau, balbutia-t-il en sentant ses joues prendre une teinte rosée désagréable.

L'homme en face de lui haussa un sourcil désapprobateur, et Matthias sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Devinant d'avance l'expéditeur, il préféra ignorer le message pour l'instant.

- Tu l'as donc déjà vu. Comment ? Raconte-moi votre rencontre.

Mi-figue mi-raisin quant aux réelles intentions de l'interrogatoire dont il était victime, le Danois entreprit alors de raconter les événements de la dernière semaine, omettant certains détails, comme sa crise de panique à l'eau bénite et la pédophilie post-mortem.

- Matthieu, es-tu un adepte des jeux vidéo ? hasarda le vieil homme.

- Oui, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, sachant déjà où tout cela allait le mener, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma situation.

Le psychologue opina du chef, prenant une fois de plus quelques notes dans un carnet aussi criard que le reste des lieux, et l'adolescent sentit de nouveau son portable vibrer. Il hésita quelques instants, la main posée sur la poche, puis se ravisa. Plus vite il répondrait aux questions désagréables de l'individu à la bedaine énorme, plus vite il partirait. Si Lukas avait quelque chose d'urgent à lui dire - car le fantôme le suivait presque partout, les toilettes étant la seule exception _connue _à ce jour - il trouverait bien un autre moyen de se manifester.  
>Abandonnant l'idée de le reprendre une fois de plus quant à son prénom, il s'enfonça un peu plus sur son siège, mal à l'aise tandis qu'il remarquait que les jeux pour enfants s'agitaient d'une drôle de manière au fond de la pièce.<p>

- Martial, j'ai eu plusieurs cas comme toi. Des adolescents influencés par les médias qui veulent absolument avoir quelque chose de spécial, parce qu'ils ne sont pas appréciés par le reste de la communauté. Tu cherches à te démarquer, et pour cela, tu prétextes être hanté, parce que ça fait…"_cool"_, expliqua-t-il d'un ton détaché en mimant les guillemets, comme vous dites, vous autres jeunes.

Nouveau message. Il tapota le téléphone du bout des doigts à travers le tissu de son pantalon, avide d'une raison pour ignorer les mots du psychologue, mais résista encore une fois à la tentation de lire.  
>Il n'avait pas rêvé Lukas. Il ne cherchait pas de prétexte. Il était sain d'esprit, et aux dernières nouvelles, jouer à GTA ne convertissait pas au satanisme ou n'invoquait pas d'esprits.<br>Il était juste un ado malchanceux qui avait fait le con dans un manoir hanté avec une planche de ouija, et maintenant il avait un esprit diablement sexy collé aux fesses - non pas que ça lui déplaise, au final.  
>En tout cas, il n'était certainement pas réduit à de la mythomanie, comme le sous-entendait l'homme.<p>

- ...Vous savez ce qui n'est pas cool ? Votre décoration. Ca pue le mauvais goût. Vous devriez en changer. Vous n'avez jamais pensé au fait que c'était pour ça que tout le monde redoute venir chez le psy ? Non mais parce que déjà qu'on est reçu par un gâteux qui se croit supérieur, en plus, c'est moche.

Il se leva et épousseta son jean.

- Vous voyez mon pantalon ? J'ai dû lui courir après, et c'est pas pour l'enfiler pour entendre des conneries pareilles. J'invente rien. Alors lâchez-moi les basques.

- Rasseyez-vous. La séance n'est pas finie, Marcel.

- JE M'APPELLE MATTHIAS, PUTAIN ! explosa-t-il en se retenant de mettre son poing dans la figure du vieux bedonnant.

Le téléphone vibra une énième fois, et exaspéré, le blond ouvrit sa boîte de réception. Les messages étaient tous datés du 17/05/41 - l'expéditeur était bel et bien coincé dans le temps, après tout - et même sans les lire, il en devinait très bien le contenu.

Le dernier étira ses lèvres en un sourire maniaque.

_Je me suis toujours demandé si les jouets pour enfants pouvaient être utilisés en tant qu'arme, pas toi ?_

Il regarda le bac rempli à ras bord de Lego s'élever au-dessus de la tête du psychologue avec un air fataliste, et quand la future victime du courroux norvégien tourna la tête, il était déjà trop tard.

Matthias sortit de la salle en riant, se tenant les côtes tellement c'était douloureux. Cet abruti n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait !

Les lunettes de travers et des Lego coincés dans son pull, le psychologue sortit comme une furie, à la suite de l'adolescent, rouge et essoufflé, l'oeil hagard.

- Récupérez votre fils, son cas n'est plus de mon ressort.

Quelques Lego volèrent à nouveau jusqu'à lui et il poussa un cri terrifié alors qu'ils rebondissaient sur son crâne luisant.

- C'est un exorciste qu'il vous faut !

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui en pleurant comme les enfants qu'il traumatisait quotidiennement.

Sa mère resta interdite pendant quelques instants, fixant tour à tour son fils écroulé de rire et les Lego éparpillés au sol.  
>Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises de parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, ce qui la fit ressembler à une carpe hors de l'eau, n'aidant pas Matthias à gérer son fou-rire.<p>

- Euh...Je...Je crois que...Il faut qu'on...qu'on s'explique.

oO0°0Oo

- Alors il est là, avec nous ?

Matthias hocha la tête. Il aurait voulu s'épancher encore et encore sur Lukas mais ses parents commençaient à peine à lui accorder une certaine crédibilité, alors tout ruiner en racontant des détails a priori inutiles n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans.

Son père leva le nez en l'air, et l'adolescent devina qu'il cherchait un signe de la présence du fantôme. A vrai dire, physiquement parlant, Matthias ne distinguait absolument rien non plus. Mais il avait appris à reconnaître l'ambiance particulière - et généralement froide - qui pouvait régner autour de lui lorsque Lukas était dans les parages, et c'est pour cela qu'il savait n'être tranquille que très rarement.

- ...Il fallait que tu nous ramènes un fantôme. Tu as vraiment du mal à faire comme les autres, hein ? soupira sa mère. Les adolescents normaux jouent à la console quand ils s'ennuient, mais toi tu adoptes des esprits vagabonds.

- Les adolescents normaux ne sont pas privés de PS3, fit-il remarquer un jetant un regard en biais à Berwald.

- Et si c'était un poltergeist ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas un poltergeist. Enfin, posséder des trucs l'éclate, mais à la base, il est normal. Je crois.

- Aussi normal que peut l'être un mort qui jette des Lego sur les psys, railla Berwald.

- Un peu de respect, je te prie, le réprimanda le Danois en prenant un air guindé, comme il avait vu Lukas le faire sur l'écran de la télévision.

Le Suédois leva les yeux au ciel, nullement impressionné par les manières que voulait se donner Matthias, et le père reprit :

- Nous hébergeons donc une personne de plus.

Il n'était même pas convaincu par ses propres mots, c'était évident et Matthias ne put réprimer un soupir. La route serait longue. M'enfin, ils s'étaient résignés, c'était un début comme un autre.

Après que ses parents aient établi quelques conditions avec le vide - enfin, à leurs yeux - à propos de son séjour dans la famille, le blond estima que le plus pénible était passé. Soudainement épuisé, il monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le matelas, lançant à travers la pièce ses chaussures d'un coup de pied. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la porte se fermer et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Je te manque tant que ça que tu te sens obligé de me coller ?

Le papier "_Non_" s'éleva et Matthias gonfla les joues.

- Tu mens très mal.

Redevenant soudainement plus sérieux, il s'assit en tailleur et fixa l'endroit où le papier s'était élevé un peu plus tôt - c'était son seul moyen de plus ou moins situer l'esprit dans la pièce.

- En parlant de ça, pourquoi tu me colles ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais, à ce point ?

Son ton était celui de la plaisanterie sur la fin, mais Lukas avait un sens de l'humour un peu particulier et l'adolescent redouta soudainement de l'avoir vexé en quelque manière que ce soit.

- Non mais sérieusement, tu dois bien avoir de la famille à hanter plutôt qu'un ado un peu con et complètement innocent ?

Il sentit l'esprit hésiter avant que le papier "_Pas vraiment_" s'élève.

- Pas vraiment ? Comment est-ce que tu ne peux "pas vraiment" avoir de famille ? Ils sont morts eux aussi ?

"_Je ne sais pas_" répondit Lukas.

Matthias se massa les tempes, communiquer et surtout avoir une conversation constructive s'avérait difficile.

- Okay, j'ai compris, j'arrête de poser des questions. Je suis désolé.

Il se leva, attrapa les quelques vêtements qui constituaient son pyjama, et traça jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il verrouilla derrière lui, pour le principe, même s'il savait que si Lukas voulait entrer, il entrerait, de toute manière. Qu'étaient les portes pour un être qui n'était même pas constitué de matière ?

Alors que l'eau chaude cascadait dans son dos, il gardait le regard fixé sur son linge. C'était une sale habitude qu'il avait prise depuis l'épisode du jean fugitif, et cela lui permettait d'éviter de courir en bon nudiste dans toute la maison.

Un sourire niais étira ses lèvres en pensant à tout ce que Lukas lui avait fait endurer. Et puis, au final, être hanté par le fantôme d'un beau gosse aristocrate, ça lui conférait un certain statut qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

En fait, l'aristocrate en question ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Son seul véritable défaut aux yeux du Danois était qu'il était mort. C'était franchement ballot, surtout que Lukas avait clairement tout de l'homme parfait.

A cette pensée, il secoua la tête, rougissant.

"Non non Matthias. On n'a pas le béguin pour des morts. Ça se fait pas."

Ses pensées vagabondèrent aux traits délicats du fantôme, à ses beaux yeux remplis de mystère, à son aura distinguée, à sa voix profonde et suave…

Il avait très chaud, et ça ne venait pas de l'eau.

Il songea à la chemise de riche étoffe qu'il portait, à la clavicule qu'elle laissait apercevoir, à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir en dessous de cette chemise - un corps élancé d'une pâleur extrême, à la musculature sèche.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Avait-il le droit de faire...ça, en pensant à un mort ?

C'était tellement glauque.

Sa main glissa malgré tout jusqu'à son entrejambe, déjà gonflée, et il lâcha un soupir. C'était mal.

Il s'imagina déshabillant l'aristocrate, déposer une myriade de baisers dans son cou, l'entendre soupirer, sentir sa peau secouée de frissons nue sous ses doigts, et tant d'autres choses qu'il aurait voulu lui faire subir. Il voulait l'entendre gémir son nom, il voulait le marquer comme sien, il voulait être marqué lui-même, il voulait consummer tout, tout ce qui était en la possession de celui à la barrette.

Il commença quelques mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main, l'image du norvégien très clairement en tête. Il avait bien fait de verrouiller la porte, au final…

Soudainement, il perdit toute sensation dans son bras, et resta interdit pendant quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu la main à ce point en une semaine de chasteté, quand même ?

Puis il comprit, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la sensation ne lui était pas inconnue, et un rouge qu'on pourrait qualifier de communiste tant il était intense couvrit toute sa figure.

- L-Lukas ?... fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Aucune réponse, forcément, si ce n'est sa main qui se mit à caresser doucement son membre érigé.

Il sentait un certain savoir-faire dans les gestes, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il sentit un courant d'air froid dans son cou, comme si le souffle de l'autre était venu s'échouer là.

Il sentait que Lukas jouait avec lui ; il était démesurément lent pour le Danois qui était tenté d'utiliser son autre main pour en finir.

Hélas le fantôme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et semblait décidé à pousser Matthias à bout.

Il se contentait de l'effleurer du bout des doigts d'une manière certes très érotique, mais le blond n'était pas d'humeur à faire des petits jeux du genre.

- Va...plus vite… supplia l'adolescent d'une voix pantelante.

Il remercia mentalement le bruit de l'eau qui coulait toujours et qui masquait les soupirs qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir. Cela sembla satisfaire l'esprit qui enfin accéda à sa requête, et qui accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements. Matthias n'avait jamais connu ça ; c'était sa main sans l'être, et honnêtement, il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était que le fantôme s'exerce plus souvent de la sorte sur lui.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, il avait du mal à respirer, chaque va-et-vient entraînait chez lui une décharge de plaisir qui le rapprochait de plus en plus de la fin.

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas lâcher un râle - qui l'aurait définitivement grillé aux yeux de la maisonnée - et appuya sa main libre, le poing serré, contre la paroi de la cabine de douche, alors qu'il se déversait, les traces de l'acte bientôt rincées par l'eau chaude.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la cabine, souriant paisiblement et retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de son bras, et essaya d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

C'était une nouvelle face de Lukas qu'il venait de découvrir, et elle lui plaisait déjà beaucoup. Oh oui.

- ...Tu m'espionnes dans la douche quand tu veux.


	5. L'accident

**Memento Mori**

_Bonsoiiiir ! Quatrième chapitre donc. Merci aux gens qui ont laissé des reviews, et avertissement pour lemon dans ce chapitre, ainsi que des scènes quelques peu... Violentes. C'est trop d4rk. Ahem. Les Pixies vous souhaitent une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>L'accident<strong>

_I desire the things which will destroy me in the end. _— Sylvia Plath

Matthias ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui. Les volets fermés laissaient à peine filtrer la lumière du jour et la pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité bienfaisante. Il se doutait, néanmoins, que son réveil n'allait pas tarder à sonner et qu'il allait devoir quitter la chaleur agréable de sa couette. Rabattant celle-ci sur sa tête, il se recroquevilla en position foetale, plongé dans cette moiteur et dans le noir complet, en priant pour que le temps s'arrête.

Il somnolait de nouveau lorsque la sonnerie stridente le fit légèrement sursauter et il étira un bras en dehors de sa couette pour éteindre l'appareil infernal. Matthias soupira longuement et décida que cinq petites minutes de fainéantise en plus n'allaient pas le tuer. Malheureusement pour lui, Lukas ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et semblait bien décidé à l'envoyer en cours. Le Danois fut saisi d'un froid intense et s'éjecta en dehors de son refuge avec un grognement agacé.

- Tu fais chier !

La sensation gelée sous ses plantes de pieds le poussa vers la sortie et il se frottait les bras en tremblant légèrement. Il clignait rapidement des yeux en tentant de s'habituer à la luminosité devenue difficilement supportable et se tint à la rampe pour éviter de dégringoler dans les escaliers. Il aperçut son frère déjà à table (comment faisait cet abruti pour être debout aussi vite, ça Matthias ne le saurait jamais) et son père qui lisait un journal, assis à côté. Sa mère était assise sur le sofa et regardait d'un oeil distrait le journal télévisé du matin.

- Oh bonjour Matthias.

- B'jour.

- Je t'ai mis un bol à côté de celui de ton frère.

- M'ci.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise et se frotta les paupières dans l'espoir d'en faire partir toute trace de sommeil. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et demanda à Berwald d'une voix pâteuse :

- Tu me passes le lait s'teup ?

- Prends-le toi-même.

- … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, t'es mal baisé ?

- Matthias ! protesta sa mère en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Meh…

Le blond se leva et alla chercher une bouteille de lait dans le frigo, et forcément, constata qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il rejeta la tête en arrière avec un soupir exaspéré et s'affaira à en trouver une autre dans les placards. Mieux valait du lait tiède que pas de lait du tout.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin trouvé le Graal, il retourna dans la salle à manger et s'assit à table, relativement satisfait, avant de se servir un bol de céréales et de commencer lentement à prendre son petit-déjeuner en essayant d'ignorer les publicités aux couleurs criardes dont les figurants au jeu d'acteur affligeant hurlaient des slogans dont le sens était soit mystérieux, soit stupide (plus probablement le deuxième).

Cependant, lorsqu'une voix dont il se rappelait trop bien s'éleva des enceintes, il se figea, la cuillère au dessus du bol.

- Mesdames et messieurs, bonjour…

Matthias regarda l'écran d'un air interdit. Lukas était là, à l'écran, par dessus l'image du présentateur, et semblait s'amuser particulièrement bien. Enfin, il avait l'air moins coincé que d'habitude quoi. L'adolescent ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, oubliant même pendant quelques secondes de respirer. Mais à quoi cet abruti jouait-il, ses parents toléraient tout juste sa présence-

- Tout de suite, les titres du jour, avec la météo cette semaine.

- Tiens, ils ont changé de présentateur, remarqua la mère de Matthias d'un air absent.

- Tant mieux, l'ancienne était une teigne. Enfin il pourrait sourire plus, ça ferait pas de mal, répondit son père en tournant une page de son journal.

Pendant ce temps, Matthias cogitait à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas décemment se jeter sur la télévision en hurlant, c'était le meilleur moyen de passer (encore plus) pour un fou. Laisser faire Lukas était la seule solution viable, mais connaissant le caractère particulier de ce dernier, il pouvait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. Il le regarda débiter un tas d'informations sans intérêt, répétant probablement les paroles du vrai présentateur.

Le Danois recommença à manger prudemment, comme s'il craignait que son bol ne lui explose à la figure.

- On me signale une information de dernière minute. Selon les autorités, le tueur en série dont l'identité reste toujours inconnue a encore fait une victime dans le quartier de Norrebro.

Son père baissa son journal et s'intéressa soudain aux informations.

- Le corps a été retrouvé près de Nørrebrohallen…

- C'est à deux pas ! s'exclama la mère des garçons avec effroi.

- Les enquêteurs n'ont pour l'instant aucune piste sur l'identité du tueur. Néanmoins, une pièce à conviction a été retrouvée non loin de la scène du crime. Selon la police, il s'agit d'un petit carnet dans lequel sont écrit tous les noms des victimes du serial killer, dans un ordre chronologique.

- C'est vraiment un malade, commenta le père en secouant la tête.

Matthias hocha lentement la tête et s'arrêta de nouveau de manger, pas vraiment concentré sur le fait que les céréales commençaient à détremper dans son lait. Lukas continua à délibérer sur les faits pendant quelques secondes avant de lâcher d'un air parfaitement neutre :

- Selon toute vraisemblance et la liste du tueur, la prochaine victime serait un jeune homme du nom de Berwald Køhler-Oxenstierna.

Matthias et Berwald s'étouffèrent en même temps, l'un avec son toast et l'autre uniquement avec sa salive. L'aîné fut soudain pris d'un violent fou-rire dont il ignorait l'origine, et se mit à hoqueter jusqu'à en tomber de sa chaise. Les parents étaient figés dans une sorte d'horreur incrédule, et se regardaient avec une expression interdite.

Berwald lui, était livide, et honnêtement, avait plus l'air mort que vivant. Son frère était toujours en train de convulser sous la table comme un dément, à croire qu'il était possédé (sauf que non, pour le coup). Lorsqu'il se redressa finalement, Lukas fit un léger sourire qui, sûrement, ne s'adressait qu'à lui, et fit semblant de se lever de sa table de présentateur pour pointer un doigt en direction de Berwald et de lui asséner :

- Fais bien attention à toi.

La télé s'éteignit et on entendit un "BOUM" sourd, plus exactement le corps inconscient du plus jeune frère qui venait d'heurter le carrelage. Matthias lui, ne s'en remettait pas et riait tellement fort que plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et qu'il semblait chercher l'air pour respirer.

- … Matthias, tu peux nous fournir des explications ?

L'adolescent se força à se calmer et finit par répondre d'un ton haché :

- Il a un humour de merde, j'y peux rien, je le contrôle pas. Avouez que c'était réussi.

- … Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua sa mère, encore sous le choc. Enfin au moins on sait à quoi il ressemble. J'aurais aimé l'apprendre autrement, cela dit. Vérifie si ton frère ne s'est pas fait mal.

À contrecoeur, Matthias se glissa sous la table et secoue son frère sans douceur, qui grogna et se releva tant bien que mal.

- Ça va, il est vivant.

- Si on pouvait éviter les blagues de ce genre à l'avenir… balbutia le chef de famille en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Je vais lui en toucher un mot mais je ne promets rien.

Matthias se leva et débarrassa son côté de la table, toujours agité de rires de temps à autres, et grimpa à l'étage pour se préparer. En essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité, il chuchota :

- T'es con, franchement.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut une sensation de tiraillement au niveau des cheveux et il râla avant d'aller s'habiller. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et commença à retirer son pyjama, en rougissant brusquement lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air froid au creux de ses reins. Il s'assit sur le lit et regardait autour de lui d'un air un peu hagard, les joues roses.

Une force invisible l'invita délicatement à écarter les cuisses. Nu, il résista un peu mais finit par se laisser faire, en se cachant le visage d'une main. Lentement, il bascula en arrière et s'allongea sur le lit, les jambes toujours écartées, le souffle frais remontant doucement de ses cuisses brûlantes jusqu'à sa nuque. Déjà il respirait plus fort, à la fois impatient et effrayé.

La sensation de picotement lui saisit, non pas un cette fois, mais les deux bras, le forçant à dévoiler ses yeux brillants et sa bouche rougie, et il songea qu'à cet instant, il regrettait profondément de ne pas pouvoir embrasser Lukas. Ses deux mains descendirent sur son torse, caressant lentement ses côtes et sa taille sensible.

Ses doigts se refermèrent d'un coup sur son membre tendu et il hoqueta, surpris. La main serrait et desserrait dans un mouvement envoûtant et addictif, puis elle commença à bouger de haut en bas, pendant que Matthias se forçait avec peine à retenir ses sons. Le rythme accélérait, ralentissait, l'autre jouait avec lui et il hésitait à se plaindre ou à apprécier sa dextérité.

Son autre main remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et deux de ses doigts se glissèrent dans sa bouche, à sa plus grande surprise. Bon après tout, si c'était le trip de l'aristo, hein… Il suçota lentement l'index et le majeur qui lui étaient offerts et savourait le traitement qu'on lui administrait. Soudain, les doigts se retirèrent, et sa main descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Matthias fut perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa main entre ses fesses, en train de caresser un endroit _très intime _de sa personne. Il se crispa immédiatement et referma les cuisses. Le souffle froid lui effleura la nuque, comme des paroles rassurantes, et l'adolescent savait que s'il avait pu l'entendre, il lui aurait dit de se détendre. Bien que toujours anxieux, il fit de son mieux pour relâcher la tension de ses muscles.

L'autre main s'affairait toujours sur son sexe, l'aidant à se relaxer, et lorsque les deux doigts se remirent à caresser son intimité, il se surprit à apprécier le geste. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il écartait de nouveau les cuisses, et son bassin bougeait de lui-même vers le bas, cherchant le contact.

La sensation d'un doigt entrant en lui le fit frissonner et il se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste étrange, inhabituel. Il continuait à le masturber avec vigueur, et bientôt Matthias encourageait les mouvements de va-et-viens avec ses hanches, jusqu'à ce que Lukas parvienne à trouver cette petite zone en lui qui le ferait hurler de plaisir.

Bien sûr, il dut se retenir d'hurler. Mais la tâche fut difficile et un gémissement lui échappa ; c'était comme si tout son corps était parcouru d'une violente décharge, ses muscles tressautaient et il se sentait déjà au bord de la jouissance. Lukas en profita pour le pénétrer avec l'index et le majeur, et Matthias ne protesta presque pas, perdu dans ses sensations qui lui faisaient tourner la tête.

Il ne tint pas longtemps à ce rythme et il se tendit brusquement, tandis que le fruit de son orgasme se déversait sur son ventre. Il continuait à avoir quelques spasmes de plaisir, geignit faiblement lorsque Lukas lui fit retirer ses doigts. Le contrôle de ses bras lui revint et il se redressa, encore tremblant.

- Matthias ! Tu viens ? Tu vas être en retard !

- … Oh merde.

* * *

><p>C'était définitivement l'une de ces journées qui commençait si bien et finissait par tourner au désastre. D'abord, il s'était fait remonter les bretelles par son professeur de mathématiques à cause de sa dernière note (pitoyable) au contrôle. La tête basse et la gorge serrée, il avait dû endurer les paroles dures et tranchantes qui lui répétaient sans cesse qu'il n'aurait jamais son diplôme et qu'il pouvait toujours rêver pour trouver un travail correct après ce fiasco qui lui servait de scolarité.<p>

Il mourrait d'envie de quitter le cours mais se força à rester jusqu'au bout, uniquement pour sortir en trombe lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Depuis qu'il avait pris le bus, Lukas n'avait pas donné signe de vie… Enfin, si on pouvait parler de signe de vie. C'était à se demander si l'aristocrate l'avait suivi ou s'il était resté à la maison. Matthias ne lui en aurait pas voulu mais pour le coup, il aurait apprécié un peu de soutien.

Il arriva en retard à la cantine, dut se rabattre sur les restes et se cala dans un coin pour manger, seul, sans beaucoup d'appétit. À son retour, il eut _l'excellente_ surprise de constater que quelqu'un avait rempli son casier de soda. Ses cours collaient entre eux et l'écriture était illisible (plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà). Ses livres étaient dans un état tout aussi désastreux, et il se sentit découragé en entendant les autres élèves pouffer derrière lui.

_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez…_

Au moins les heures de cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent sans accroc notable, hormis le fait qu'il s'ennuya terriblement. Le temps lui semblait comme ralenti et il se contentait de fixer le tableau d'un air morne, tout en essayant de se remonter le moral.

_Lukas t'attendra sûrement quand tu rentreras. Tu pourras lui raconter tout ce que t'as sur le coeur, espèce de faible. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un voulait t'entendre de toute façon. Si c'était le cas il t'arriverait pas des trucs comme ça. T'as dû le chercher, t'as dû faire un truc mauvais dans une vie antérieure, abandonner femme et enfants, je sais pas. Personne ne veut d'un gars comme toi._

Il regarda les ciseaux dans sa trousse.

_T'aurais dû le faire quand t'en avais le courage._

La sonnerie résonna dans sa tête et il se leva lentement, balança ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la salle d'un pas traînant. Il parvint jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, et y reconnut trois des brutes de sa classe, qu'il ignora du mieux qu'il put. Malheureusement, eux ne semblaient pas vouloir l'ignorer.

- Mais tiens, regardez qui voilà. Alors Køhler, t'as apprécié la petite surprise dans ton casier ? On pensait que t'aurais besoin d'un petit remontant… Après cette note aussi basse.

Le groupe ricana bêtement, mais Matthias ne réagit pas. Il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et ne cherchait pas à provoquer le conflit. L'adolescent se contenta de fixer l'air en face de lui, sans un mot.

- Dis donc connard, tu m'écoutes… ?

Matthias fit simplement "non" de la tête, et n'eut pas le temps de voir venir la droite qui entra en (violent) contact avec son nez. Il tituba et tomba en arrière, sa tête frappant le bitume avec une force qui le sonna. Incapable de se repérer, il ne put éviter la main de l'autre qui le saisissait par le col et le soulevait.

- Lâche-moi… ! suffoqua-t-il en secouant les jambes et en crachant des perles de sang.

- J'vais t'apprendre à manquer de respect aux supérieurs, Køhler.

Il se débattit mais rien à faire. Un coup de genou dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle, un uppercut dans la mâchoire faillit lui faire perdre connaissance. Il se surprit alors à souhaiter s'évanouir pour que la douleur s'arrête. Le visage en sang et à bout de souffle, il n'était plus en état de se défendre et ferma les yeux, acceptant sa défaite, lorsqu'un hurlement de la part de son agresseur le prit par surprise.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, l'autre avait son caleçon qui lui remontait jusque sur la tête, dans un état de tension tel que Matthias se demandait si le tissu n'allait pas craquer. Un de ses collègue venait de se manger la vitre de l'arrêt de bus en pleine face sans raison visible et le dernier, comprenant bien qu'il avait peu de chance d'en réchapper, tenta de fuir. Il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose d'immatériel et trébucha jusque sur la route.

Le blond allait rire, mais la vision du bus qui percuta violemment l'autre adolescent lui coupa toute envie. Les yeux écarquillés, il entendit une fille de l'autre côté de la rue hurler, vit le chauffeur descendre de son véhicule en vitesse, et tout lui semblait comme lointain, iréel. Figé, il ne bougeait pas, le sang gouttant de son visage.

- Lukas, qu'est-ce que tu as fait…

oO0°0Oo

- Et il a trébuché jusque sur la route ?

- Monsieur je vous promets que c'est ça… J'en sais pas plus… Je sais pas, je vous en supplie j'ai rien fait !

Le gendarme en face de lui le regardait d'un air suspicieux. Pourtant, bien que les témoins oculaires de la scène se soient montrés hésitants quant au déroulant des événements, ils avaient tous confirmé que Matthias n'avait _pas_ poussé l'autre sous les roues du bus. À vrai dire, l'adolescent était déjà assez traumatisé comme ça par la scène, il aurait été incapable de faire ça intentionnellement.

Son nez était enfermé dans un plâtre, il avait des contusions sur le visage et une lèvre douloureusement enflée. Malgré le fait qu'il avait ingurgité tout un tas d'anti-douleur, il avait l'impression que son visage n'était qu'une plaie sanguinolente. Parler lui était douloureux et il s'efforçait d'articuler, mais il était à bout et ne souhaitait rien d'autre que rentrer chez lui.

Chez lui, dans son lit, dans la maison que Lukas avait désertée depuis l'accident.

Matthias lui en voulait, ou peut-être pas, il n'était pas sûr. Il était simplement terriblement choqué par cette violence ; c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un mourir devant ses yeux et n'en dormait plus. Il se pelotonnait sous sa couverture, et sanglotait, parce qu'il avait mal, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'être.

Ses parents étaient désespérés. Il ne leur avait pas raconté toute la scène, et avait préféré écarter l'intervention de Lukas. "Il a trébuché" avait-il dit, d'une voix faible. "Il a trébuché et il s'est retrouvé sur la route…" Il voyait bien qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, mais sa mère, Lotte, et son père, Anders, savaient également que Matthias voulait oublier. Alors ils se taisaient.

Peut-on réellement oublier la vision de quelqu'un qui meurt sous ses yeux ?

_Qu'elles sont cruelles et lentes, les heures !_

Finalement il put ressortir de la gendarmerie. Ses parents l'attendaient, silencieux, lui firent un petit sourire auquel Matthias ne réagit pas. Son frère était là aussi, avec Tino. Il lui lança un regard et le Finlandais hocha négativement la tête. Il n'était pas revenu.

_Et qu'il est lourd — l'ennui de la mort !_

Le trajet lui parut à la fois long et court. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps. Une fois rentré, à la grande surprise de ses parents, il ne se dirigea pas vers la maison mais se mit à marcher dans la rue, les mains dans les poches, le regard vide.

- Matthias, où est-ce que…

Anders posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Elle se tut.

_Les heures silencieuses et froides, qui tombent dans l'Eternité_

Matthias caressa la porte du manoir d'une main tremblante, et passa par la fenêtre brisée sur le côté, qui portait encore les traces de sang de la dernière fois. À l'intérieur, rien n'avait bougé. Tout était toujours aussi vide. Mort. Il s'enfonça dans les pièces les plus éloignées de l'entrée, et à travers les vitres sales de la grande véranda, il vit tout Copenhague. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil élimé et pensa.

_Comme des gouttes de pluie dans la mer._

_Marie Krysinska, Rythmes pittoresques, 1890_


	6. Une photo, du verre et un coeur brisés

_Bonsoiiir~ Excusez la publication tardive, je viens de finir le chapitre - donc s'il y a des fautes ou des commentaires bizarres, n'en faites pas cas, l'est tout chaud, il subira une relecture ensuite, promis. .w._  
><em>(C'est Kikki, btw)<br>Merci à vous tous pour vos revieeeeews. On vous aimeuh._  
><em>Bonne lecture de la part des Pixies~<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 <span>**  
><em>une photo, du verre et un cœur brisés<em>

Il avait honnêtement perdu la notion du temps. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait pu passer là, assis dans la pièce poussiéreuse du manoir, son esprit tournant à cent à l'heure.  
>Dans son élan, il n'avait pas emporté la planche de ouija - de toute façon cassée, avec le recul - mais il avait un instant songé que s'il reprenait tout depuis le début, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si c'était leur première rencontre, peut-être, oh il l'espérait tant, que Lukas se serait montré.<p>

Avec un long soupir, il finit par se lever, arpentant la pièce sans but réel, laissant glisser ses doigts sur les meubles usés par le temps.

Il y avait un grand buffet au fond de la pièce. Matthias s'en approcha d'un pas traînant, ses yeux azur contemplant le bois poreux et le verre presque opaque. Il pouvait difficilement distinguer le contenu du meuble, aussi décida-t-il de l'ouvrir. Avec un grincement, la porte vitrée accepta de livrer ses secrets à l'adolescent. Il y avait un grand nombre de babioles auxquelles il s'était attendu ; de la vaisselle, un service à thé, ce qui ressemblait étrangement à des dessins d'enfants et plus intéressant encore, des photos.  
>Elles étaient vieilles, en noir et blanc, comme s'y attendait le blond. Certaines étaient un peu déchirées, pliées, abîmées de quelque manière que ce soit.<br>Il en saisit quelques unes, pris de curiosité à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur la vie de Lukas. Il lui était difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit sur certaines, aussi les abandonna-t-il, mais l'une des photos était sous verre et de ce fait mieux conservée que les autres.  
>Doucement, il la prit dans ses mains en prenant soin de ne pas se couper avec le verre par endroits brisé. Une partie de la photographie semblait avoir été arrachée sur la toute droite, comme s'il manquait quelqu'un. Il n'en fit pas cas.<br>Matthias observa les visages tous plus hautains les uns que les autres. Il reconnut plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru le fantôme - pour le coup bien vivant sur l'image - à l'aide de la croix dans ses cheveux.  
>A sa gauche, il devina qu'il s'agissait de ses parents, mais son attention n'était pas particulièrement centrée sur eux, ni sur Lukas d'ailleurs ; non, Matthias était plus occupé à observer l'enfant qui tenait la main de celui à la barrette. Il avait donc un petit frère, à l'époque ? Pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit ? L'écart d'âge entre eux deux semblait de plus assez important. Peut-être, qu'avec un peu de chance, il était toujours en vie - Lukas n'était pas mort il y a si longtemps, au final.<p>

A cette pensée, son coeur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Pris d'une curiosité nouvelle, il s'autorisa à troubler la quiétude des lieux laissés tels quels en fouillant tiroirs et placards. Il devait en savoir plus sur la famille de Lukas. Quelque chose le poussait à chercher.

Hélas les quelques commodes ne lui livrèrent pas de grands secrets, outre les goûts en décoration du norvégien, et ses recherches dans les chambres ne s'avérèrent pas plus fructueuses.  
>Il se demandait quelle tête aurait fait Lukas s'il s'était pointé avec l'une de ses vieilles chemises poussiéreuses sur le dos. Il n'aurait certainement pas été très content, connaissant la nature maussade du norvégien.<p>

Déprimé, il se laissa tomber sur le vieux lit, qui émit un grincement inquiétant que le blond ignora, et il passa ses bras derrière la tête, pensif.  
>Dévirer le manoir ne lui avait rien appris. Absolument rien, tout du moins rien d'important.<br>C'est alors qu'en contemplant le plafond, il discerna une espèce de trappe. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur les coudes - non, il n'hallucinait pas.

Ni une ni deux, le danois grimpa sur une chaise et s'efforça d'ouvrir la vieille trappe. Il jura plusieurs fois tandis que le vieux bout de bois refusait de bouger, et il dut utiliser un couteau trouvé à la va-vite dans la cuisine en guise de levier.  
>La trappe émit un long bruit strident en s'ouvrant, et Matthias hésita à entrer. Le grenier pouvait grouiller d'insectes, pour ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait même y avoir un cadavre, de la nourriture stockée depuis bien trop longtemps, ou pire, des objets satanistes qui expliqueraient pourquoi Lukas n'était pas passé dans l'au-delà et préférait lui coller au train à la place.<p>

Il soupira longuement. Il ne savait plus trop s'il voulait s'en débarrasser ou le garder auprès de lui, au final.  
>Rassemblant tout son courage, il déplia la vieille échelle qui lui permettrait de monter et se hissa dans la pièce étroite et sombre.<p>

Il ne distingua absolument rien, si ce n'est une atmosphère lourde et une affreuse odeur de renfermé.  
>N'y avait-il pas un interrupteur quelque part ? La lumière fonctionnait-elle encore ?<br>A tâtons, il chercha autour de lui et finit par trouver ledit interrupteur qu'il actionna aussitôt.  
>Une ampoule à incandescence qui semblait dater d'une époque ancienne s'alluma difficilement - quoique allumer était un bien grand mot, pour la luminosité fournie. Elle ne cessait de grésiller et Matthias se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de revenir une autre fois, avec une lampe torche, ou tout du moins, des bougies.<p>

Mais il n'était pas d'humeur raisonnable, et poussé par cette même envie qui l'avait fait fouiller le buffet un peu plus tôt, il s'avança. Le grenier était rempli de cartons et de portiques où étaient suspendus de très vieux vêtements. Il n'y prêta pas une très grande attention et préféra s'intéresser au contenu d'un gros coffre au fond du grenier, près de la lucarne rendue opaque par le temps et la poussière et qui ne laissait filtrer qu'une infime partie des lumières de la ville.  
>Il s'accroupit face à l'objet et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas fermé à clef. Le blond poussa difficilement le couvercle dont les gonds étaient rouillés, mais finit par découvrir une quantité considérable de papier - des lettres, plus précisément. Sur certaines enveloppes, le danois pouvait encore discerner le cachet de cire, alors que d'autres paraissaient plus moderne. Les lettres étaient toutes jaunies et quelques unes étaient déchirées ou rongées, mais la plupart était restée en assez bon état.<p>

Assis en tailleurs, Matthias commença à lire l'écriture d'abord enfantine, puis qui au fil des lettres s'affirmait et qui prenait l'air aristocratique qu'avait celle de Lukas.  
>Alors, il fit le lien entre les photos du buffet et les lettres.<br>Lukas avait un petit frère, et d'après la dernière lettre - qui datait de bien après la mort du norvégien, comme si quelqu'un était en réalité repassé au manoir juste pour y laisser un courrier - il était toujours vivant.

Il relut plusieurs fois la signature tremblante de la personne probablement âgée.

"_Avec amour,_

_Emil Bondevik_"

Il serra le papier contre lui. Il avait une chance de retrouver Lukas.  
>Encore fallait-il retrouver Emil…<p>

oO0°0Oo

Il lui avait fallu faire de nombreuses recherches sur Internet et éplucher les annuaires pour retrouver le vieil Emil. L'homme était maintenant âgé de quatre-vingt-un ans, et vivait lui aussi dans Copenhague - coup de chance pour Matthias que la famille ne se soit pas éparpillée dans la Scandinavie, ou pire, dans l'Europe ou le monde. Il avait obtenu son adresse de façon plus ou moins licite, et puis finalement, le voici, planté devant la porte, la lettre et la photo en noir et blanc déchirée récupérée à la va-vite quelques jours plus tôt en redescendant du grenier dans la poche.  
>L'adolescent avait les paumes moites et hésitait à taper à la porte avec l'imposant heurtoir. Tout le discours qu'il avait pu préparer la nuit d'avant ne lui servirait à rien, puisqu'il l'avait complètement oublié. Que pourrait-il dire, de toute manière ? Il ne serait pas crédible.<p>

"_Bonjour, je ne vous connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mais le fantôme de votre frère - oui oui, celui qui a fait coucou de près à un train - me hante et là, il est parti. Vous pourriez m'aider à le retrouver ? J'aime être hanté._"

...Non, il n'était définitivement pas crédible.

Avec un peu de chance, le vieillard avait lui aussi été hanté, et le prendrait au sérieux - après tout, il s'agissait du frère de Lukas, hm ?

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Il avait le coeur dans la gorge et les secondes qui défilaient s'étiraient de façon atroce. La porte s'entrouvrit - il distingua la chaîne dans l'entrebâillement - et un oeil violine le sonda.

- Euh...Bonjour, bredouilla-t-il avec un rapide sourire.

L'oeil s'écarquilla à ces simples mots et l'homme lui claqua la porte au nez. Incrédule, il s'apprêtait à toquer de nouveau, mais le vieillard avait déverrouillé la chaîne et il ouvrit cette fois en grand.

Matthias ne savait pas qui de lui ou de l'ancien dévisageait le plus l'autre.  
>Celui qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Emil n'était pas bien grand et sa carrure était rachitique. Ses joues étaient creusées et ses grands yeux éberlués semblaient avoir conservé une part de l'innocence de l'enfance, quoique Matthias, s'il avait été poète, aurait pu y discerner un grand nuage de chagrin. Ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, fins et se faisant plutôt rares sur le sommet de son crâne étaient balayés sur le côté et couvraient à peine le haut de son front. Une paire de lunettes en demi-lune étaient posées sur le bout de son nez aquilin et les rides venaient marquer quelques passages de l'histoire de l'homme sur son visage.<p>

Il lui sembla rester des heures debout ainsi sur le pas de la porte, face au frère du fantôme qui hantait ses jours, ses nuits et ses pensées.

Puis, finalement, le temps reprit son cours, Emil cligna des paupières et tendit une main hésitante vers l'adolescent, comme s'il voulait le toucher, comme un enfant qui agrippe la manche d'un parent.

- ...Søren ?

C'était un murmure inaudible et même le vieillard ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il avait parlé. Le danois eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais l'ancien reprit bien vite contenance et le toisa d'un air sévère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Vous êtes bien...Emil Bondevik, hein ?

Il hocha la tête, pas plus sympathique pour autant.

- Je...Je m'appelle Matthias Køhler. C'est...c'est à propos de votre frère.

A ces mots, Emil devînt tout rouge et ce fut comme si Matthias avait déchaîné les flammes de l'Enfer.

- Je n'apprécie pas les petits plaisantins dans ton genre, gamin. Mon frère est mort, il y très longtemps, donc va t'amuser ailleurs.

Comme Matthias ne cillait pas, il ajouta d'un air qui se voulait menaçant :

- Ou j'appelle la police.

L'adolescent déglutit et essaya de prendre un air confiant - ce qu'il n'était pas.

- Je sais qu'il est mort. Le problème est là.

- Que veux-tu ? Qu'on le ressuscite ? ricana le vieux. Allez, j'en ai assez entendu, tu es bien mignon, mais rentre chez toi.

Il entreprit de fermer la porte au nez du danois mais Matthias ne pouvait pas laisser son dernier espoir de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Lukas s'envoler comme ça. Il mit son pied dans l'embrasure et s'adressa au vieil homme d'un ton plaintif :

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Emil ! J'ai besoin de vous ! J'ai besoin de savoir...Où Lukas est parti…

Il fouilla en hâte ses poches et en sortit la photo et la lettre. A nouveau, les orbes violine semblèrent prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, et Emil ré-ouvrit un peu plus la porte.

- Où as-tu…

- Au manoir. Le grenier et le buffet.

Le vieil homme le fixa d'un air songeur, comme s'il était parti dans un autre temps.

- Toujours aussi collé à lui, même après tant de temps, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Sale fouineur. C'est du vol.

- Un emprunt de durée indéterminée, corrigea-t-il.

- ...Pourquoi faut-il qu'un petit merdeux comme toi vienne me parler de Lukas alors que je suis prêt à passer l'arme à gauche moi aussi ? soupira-t-il.

- Vous avez sûrement encore de belles années devant vous, le rassura Matthias.

En réalité, tout ce que voulait l'adolescent, c'était entrer et qu'Emil lui parle de Lukas et l'aide à retrouver son fantôme. Mais vu le tempérament du Bondevik - les mauvais caractères devaient être de famille - Matthias n'était même pas sûr qu'il accepte de l'écouter quelques minutes de plus.

A sa grande surprise, Emil se décala sur le côté pour le laisser passer.

- ...Entre, avant que je change d'avis.

Avec joie, l'adolescent s'exécuta, et il suivit le cadet de Lukas - qui se déplaçait à l'aide d'une canne, sur le pommeau de laquelle était accroché un curieux noeud rouge - à travers les couloirs. Contrairement à ce que Matthias s'était imaginé à cause de l'attitude peu avenante du vieil homme, la maison était tout sauf austère. Certes, il y avait cette touche de décoration propre aux personnes âgées qui font que ces maisons restent en quelque sorte bloquées dans le temps, mais tout était clair et les rideaux étaient à peine tirés dans le salon. Matthias se demanda si c'était l'épouse d'Emil, s'il en avait une, qui avait décidé de la décoration épurée, ou si l'ancien avait juste abandonné l'idée de décorer la maison.  
>Après tout, le mobilier n'était pas forcément à des prix accessibles.<p>

Emil lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le sofa.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ah, non, oublie, c'était juste de la politesse, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller chercher quoi que ce soit.

Il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit de l'autre côté du canapé et Matthias l'observa, avachi sur sa canne, avec un sourire. Quel vieux grincheux. Avait-il un jour réellement été l'enfant adorable sur la photo ?

- Tout d'abord, je euh….Je vous garantis que tout ce que je vous dis est vrai. Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire perdre votre temps, m'sieur Bondevik.

- Appelle moi Emil et épargne moi tes singeries.

- Le fantôme de Lukas me hante.

Il y eut un moment de flottement et le vieillard se pinça l'arête du nez.

- ...Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Je vous jure que non.

- ...Ça fait soixante-treize ans que mon frère est mort, gamin. Si fantôme il y avait, tu ne crois pas que je m'en serais rendu compte ?

Matthias ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Emil marquait un point. Mais il n'était pas fou ! Lukas existait bel et bien !

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas pour vous embêter, comme vous avez l'air de le croire. Lukas me hante et il a disparu depuis quelques jours. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de la mort d'un lycéen récemment, non ?

Perplexe, l'ancien hocha la tête.

- ...C'est Lukas, tenta d'expliquer Matthias, mais aussitôt sa gorge se serra en repensant aux événements, les larmes montant dans ses yeux. Il a voulu...Il a voulu...me venger….Mais…

- Tu es en train de me dire que le fantôme de mon frère a tué un autre gosse pour ta petite personne ? Foutaises, le coupa-t-il. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû te laisser dans la rue au moment même où je t'ai reconnu.

Il s'était levé et boitillait avec sa canne jusqu'à l'entrée en marmonnant dans une autre langue.

- Dehors. Et que je ne te revoie plus.

- Mais…

- Sors de chez moi ! hurla-t-il.

Matthias prit ses cliques et ses claques et courut jusqu'à la sortie, effrayé par la soudaine colère d'Emil.  
>Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot pour autant, il était bien décidé à revenir jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme accepte la vérité.<p>

Une fois l'adolescent parti, Emil verrouilla la porte comme à son habitude, et retourna jusqu'au canapé. Le silence de la maison était retombé ; c'était bien ainsi.  
>Il ferma les yeux, blessé, et les coudes sur les genoux et le visage dans les mains, tout avachi, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules, il commença doucement à sangloter.<p>

- Pourquoi toujours lui….et pas moi...grand frère…


	7. Toi et toi seulement

_Désolée pour le léger retard de ce chapitre, m'enfin, c'est les fêtes, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! Bonne lecture quand même, et merci pour les reviews~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Toi et toi seulement<strong>

_Live for what you love, and die for what you're unwilling to live without… _— Seja Majeed

Matthias tournait et retournait la photo entre ses doigts, cherchant le moindre indice, le moindre signe qui aurait pu lui indiquer ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Mais l'image était silencieuse ; la famille d'aristocrates le toisait du haut de leur dignité. Il avait remarqué, à force de les fixer, que les parents de Lukas avaient le regard tourné vers la personne manquante de la photo. Leur expression était étrange, presque dégoûtée.

Le petit Emil semblait scotché à son frère et était blottit contre lui avec une moue boudeuse, la main de Lukas dans la sienne. Visiblement il était très attaché à lui, et Matthias déglutit lorsqu'il s'imagina perdre Berwald : bien qu'il soit parfois un abruti, il l'adorait et ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Reportant ses pensées sur la photo, il remarqua qu'elle était déchirée minutieusement ; visiblement, on ne voulait plus aucune trace de cette personne sur la photo.

_Sans doute une histoire de famille. Il a fait le con et ils l'ont déshérité, _songea l'adolescent en posant la photo sur son matelas.

Peu importe la manière dont il tournait et retournait le problème, il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion : Emil était la clé. Il était le seul lien qui pouvait faire interagir le présent et le passé, et Matthias devait le faire parler. Seulement, vu la manière dont il l'avait littéralement jeté dehors quelques jours plus tôt, il n'était pas sûr que l'accueil soit des plus chaleureux.

La porte claqua ; Berwald venait de rentrer des cours. Il grimpa à l'étage et s'approcha de la porte de Matthias.

- J'peux entrer ?

- Si tu y tiens.

Berwald poussa la porte et se retrouva face à son frère, assis en caleçon sur son lit, les mains derrière la nuque, les yeux fixés sur cette photo qu'il refusait de lâcher. Le cadet s'approcha, posa son sac par terre et s'assit à côté de l'autre.

- Ils te livrent leurs secrets ? demanda-t-il d'un ton où le sarcasme était clairement sous-jaçent.

- Nan.

- T'es retourné voir le vieux ?

- Nan.

- Tu devrais y aller.

- Si j'y vais il va me buter.

- T'as qu'à y aller avec un truc pour t'excuser.

- J'ai pas une couronne.

- Pas besoin d'argent. M'man a fait des gâteaux, pique-en trois ou quatre.

Matthias leva les yeux sur son frère et le considéra un moment ; son regard bleu ciel était souligné de cernes marqués. Sans un mot, il leva la main et tapota l'épaule du plus jeune, qui le regardait d'un air perplexe. Matthias se leva et commença à enfiler ses vêtements, sous le regard toujours intrigué de Berwald, il sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers.

Son regard se posa sur l'assiette de _kanelbullar _qui trônait au milieu de la table. Vérifiant que personne n'était dans les parages, il en fourra quatre dans un sac en papier et se retourna, pour se trouver nez à nez avec Tino.

- Ah ! Bordel…

- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Tu fais quoi avec ça ?

- J'vais… Prendre mon goûter dans le parc. Pour respirer un peu d'air frais.

Il se déroba immédiatement à la conversation et sortit de la maison d'un pas rapide. Depuis l'accident, il ne parvenait pas à tenir une conversation de plus de quelques phrases. Ce qui était déjà une épreuve pour lui avant était à présent impossible, comme aller en cours. Ses parents ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Ils avaient pensé à lui donner des cours à domicile mais Matthias était encore bien trop fébrile pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Le Danois trébucha plusieurs fois sur le trottoir, mais ne ralentissait pas pour autant le pas. Il était pressé de voir à nouveau Emil. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à un accueil en grande pompe, mais il était cette fois déterminé à lui tirer les vers du nez. Sa main était serrée sur le sac en papier contenant les _kanelbullar_, et la photo dormait au fond de sa poche, prête à être de nouveau examinée.

Une fois devant la porte du grand-père, il hésita. Les yeux baissés, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Était-ce vraiment utile de s'acharner autant sur un mort ? Lukas n'était désormais plus qu'un être intangible qui interagissait à peine avec les vivants. Matthias était un adolescent ordinaire un peu maigrichon qui n'était certainement pas plus intelligent que les autres. Pourquoi serait-il celui qui aurait le pouvoir d'aider le norvégien ?

Sans qu'il puisse réellement contrôler ses gestes, il frappa à la porte. Il entendit Emil grommeler depuis le fond de la maison, et l'espace d'un instant, son esprit lui hurla de prendre ses jambes à son coup et de déguerpir.

Il n'en eut pas le temps, puisque la porte s'entrouvrit et des iris violets maintenant familiers se posaient sur lui. Légèrement tremblant, Matthias n'eut même pas la force d'émettre un seul mot, et de toute manière, la porte claqua, pour s'ouvrir en grand.

- Tu vas pas me lâcher hein, p'tit con.

L'adolescent déglutit et secoua nerveusement la tête.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir…

- Entre avant que je te défroque à coup de canne.

Matthias se précipita bien vite à l'intérieur, puis tendit le paquet en papier à Emil. Celui-ci le fixa d'un oeil perplexe, puis le prit et en examina le contenu. Fronçant le nez, le vieil homme commenta :

- C'est toi qui les a fait ?

- Non c'est ma mère…

- Pfeuh, ça me rappelle quand j'étais gamin.

Sans un mot de plus, il boitilla jusqu'au salon et Matthias le suivit bien sagement, les mains derrière le dos. Il en profita pour examiner un peu plus la maison, et fut de nouveau surpris par l'aspect relativement minimaliste des lieux. Il remarqua alors ce qu'il n'avait pas vu la dernière fois : sur une étagère trônaient des photos.

L'une d'entre elles était un portrait d'une très jolie femme, aux cheveux courts qui bouclaient légèrement dans tous les sens et aux beaux yeux en amande clairs. Elle souriait à peine et dégageait une certaine prestance. Une cicatrice au front venait barrer le charmant visage.

Elle réapparaissait dans les autres photos, à différents stades de sa vie : avec un enfant sur les genoux sur l'une, devant un paysage paradisiaque sur l'autre, le temps ne semblait pas altérer sa beauté. Les quelques rides qui se creusaient et les cheveux grisonnant n'étaient que des attributs de plus et non des défauts.

Matthias en déduisit que c'était la femme d'Emil. Il se retint bien de poser des questions ; il n'était pas ici pour ça. Mais le vieil homme, loin d'être un idiot, avait remarqué le regard de l'autre.

- C'est ma femme.

Il ne faisait que confirmer ce que Matthias savait déjà. Cependant, il se tut, sachant que la suite viendrait.

- On s'est rencontrés longtemps après la mort de Lukas, continua Emil en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. J'étais fleuriste, ici même, à Copenhague. Tous les matins je la voyais passer devant ma boutique sur sa bicyclette. Une charmante jeune femme, vraiment… Parfois elle s'arrêtait pour regarder les tulipes lorsque j'en avais. Elles venaient tout droit des Pays-Bas, j'y mettais un point d'honneur.

L'ancien regardait par la fenêtre, le regard lointain.

- Je n'avais jamais le courage de lui parler. Elle était très intimidante. Ce n'était pas une de ces midinettes qui lâchaient des gloussements niais, non, c'était une vraie femme de caractère, qui fumait la pipe comme un homme et qui, en même temps, dégageait un charme féminin semblable à nul autre. J'appris par l'épicier du coin de la rue qu'elle se nommait Annabel et qu'elle venait d'Amsterdam.

Matthias s'assit à son tour sans cesser d'écouter.

- J'ai fini par lui parler et… Ça n'a pas été bien bien glorieux. Je n'avais rien d'un gentleman, j'étais juste Emil, le pauvre petit fleuriste du coin qui n'avait jamais dépassé le mètre soixante-quinze. Pourtant elle est revenue plus souvent. On échangeait parfois quelques mots, pas beaucoup, mais ça suffisait. Puis un soir elle m'a attendu à la fermeture de ma boutique… Et nous sommes allés nous balader en ville.

Emil s'interrompit un moment et l'adolescent compris que cette partie là de l'histoire était trop difficile à comprendre pour qui n'avait pas vu la scène.

- Nous nous sommes mariés cinq ans plus tard et nous avons eu deux beaux enfants, une fille et un garçon. Nous n'avions pas la grande vie, m'enfin, c'était bien suffisant pour nous, tant que nous étions ensemble.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Elle est partie il y a dix ans maintenant. Emportée par la maladie. Enfin, ça a été fulgurant, elle n'a pas eu le temps de perdre sa dignité. Même sur son lit de mort, elle était belle. Elle aura été belle jusqu'à la fin…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et Matthias baissa la tête. Ne sachant quoi dire, il préféra se taire une fois de plus. On n'entendait que le grincement de la maison qui semblait bercer des souvenirs heureux.

- Je pensais… Je pensais terminer ma vie comme ça, dans cette maison, entouré de ces vieilles photos, pour n'avoir que des souvenirs heureux. Mais toi, fit-il brusquement, se tournant vers le Danois. Toi ! Il a fallut que tu vienne remuer le passé. Tu as toujours été fouineur et bien trop curieux pour ton propre bien.

- Je ne comprends pas bien…

- C'est pas un hasard si tu te fais coller par mon frère, gamin ! Tu crois vraiment qu'entre tous les mômes venus faire les abrutis dans le manoir, il t'aurait choisi uniquement pour tes beaux yeux ? Montre-moi la photo.

Matthias obéit et sortit le cliché de sa poche. Emil le saisit et pointa la partie arrachée.

- Trouve ce morceau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a fait mais il doit encore être au manoir. C'est pas à moi de te raconter ça.

L'adolescent reprit la photo et la regarda quelques instants, perdu. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Emil lui lança, juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille :

- Et merci pour les _kanebullar_ !

Matthias se mit à courir comme un dératé en direction du manoir, et, à présent habitué, s'y glissa par la fenêtre. Il devait trouver ce morceau manquant. Immédiatement il se mit à ouvrir tous les placards, tous les tiroirs, à fouiller tous les recoins ; il était prêt à y passer une éternité s'il le fallait, mais c'était sa dernière chance.

Il était occupé à retourner de vieux dossiers lorsqu'une porte claqua à l'étage. Levant brusquement la tête, il se figea, puis grimpa les escaliers qui grincèrent dangereusement sous son poids. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et aperçut, au fond du couloir, la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait légèrement dans un grincement sinistre.

L'adolescent entra dans la chambre et s'avança, en regardant autour de lui ; rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis la dernière fois. Il trébucha sur une latte du plancher, et regarda en bas par réflexe. Il vit alors, dans l'espace entre deux morceaux de bois, l'éclat terne d'une serrure en métal vieilli.

Matthias attrapa la planche et la tira de toute ses forces ; elle sauta sans plus de cérémonies, et dévoila un petit coffre de taille modeste. Posant la planche à côté de lui, il se pencha et attrapa l'objet. La serrure était brisée et il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'effort pour l'ouvrir.

Une multitude de photos s'étala alors sur ses genoux, certaines déchirées, d'autres intactes, toutes de la même personne.

Il identifia bien vite le morceau manquant de la photo qu'il gardait dans sa poche, et alors qu'il assemblait les deux d'une main tremblante, il se rendait compte, avec une terreur manifeste, que la personne sur les clichés ne lui était pas inconnue.

C'était lui.


	8. Silent Storm

_Heeeeeej ! Kikki vient publieeeeeeeer_  
><em>Je suis la reine des publications à la bourre, je sais je sais, mille excuses plus plates encore que le relief danois.<em>  
><em>J'en profite pour souhaiter - à nouveau huehue - un joyeux anniversaire à la doyenne des Pixies, Sue c:<em>  
><em>(Bawi, c'est tard dans la nuit mais c'est quand même le 4 janvier. Bref j'me perds, je devrais dormir uuuurgh)<em>  
><em>Il est fort possible que vous soyez choqués dans ce chap - feelz, gore, tout ça tout ça. Sowwy. :c<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>  
><em>(<strong>Carl Espen - Silent Storm<strong> en fond sonore pour les curieux)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7<span>**

**Silent Storm**

_Head to toes  
><em>_Flesh and bones  
><em>_Should feel whole  
><em>_But the void  
><em>_A silent storm_

Søren déglutit alors que ses yeux scannaient la moindre mimique sur le visage de Lukas. L'aristocrate était occupé à lire une lettre adressée au danois, une lettre qui scellerait leur destin à tous les deux.

Comme à son habitude, l'attitude du norvégien était impassible et il était impossible pour Søren de deviner ce qui pouvait bien traverser son esprit, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son angoisse.

- ...Donc tu pars.

Le ton de l'aristocrate était sec, bref ; il ne posait pas une question mais faisait un constat. Son amant partait à la guerre, point à la ligne. Personne n'avait son mot à dire dans cette décision. Lukas savait que cette épée de Damoclès était depuis longtemps au-dessus de leurs têtes mais il se plaisait à imaginer que son homme serait épargné par cette décision, qu'il serait une exception, qu'il pourrait rester avec lui.

Mais il ne dit rien de tout cela. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le papier, les mains posées à plat sur la table.

-Quand ?

- Demain.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

Søren tressaillit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et déclara doucement :

-...Un peu plus d'une semaine.

Le regard du norvégien se fit dur et il serra les poings, refusant toujours de faire face au danois. Il se sentait trahi et abandonné.

- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter outre mesure...

Le danois s'approcha de l'aristocrate et l'enlaça par derrière, sa tête posée sur son épaule dans un geste d'affection. Le norvégien se raidit ; il n'était pas friand de contacts physiques et encore moins dans un moment pareil.

Il le repoussa violemment et pantois, le militaire le regarda tempêter jusqu'aux escaliers. Il soupira, ramassa la lettre qu'il plia soigneusement et glissa dans sa poche et il poursuivit le norvégien jusqu'à l'étage. Il le retrouva en train de fourrer toutes ses affaires dans une valise avec rage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, bon sang ? gronda le plus grand des deux.

- Je t'aide. Tu dois partir, non ?

Sans voix, Søren le regarda faire des allers-retours entre la valise ouverte sur le lit et la commode peu à peu vidée de ses vêtements.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il s'avança vers lui et saisit son bras dans l'espoir de l'arrêter et aussitôt Lukas essaya de se dégager. Mais la poigne du danois était ferme et bientôt l'aristocrate haussa la voix. Søren essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas choisi, que c'était son devoir, que c'était pour le protéger lui et sa famille, ses parents et son frère Emil, qu'il reviendrait. Mais Lukas ne voulait rien savoir et continuait de maudire le militaire et à travers lui, cette guerre qui le lui arrachait et tous ses plans d'avenir qui s'effondreraient, toute cette vie qu'ils avaient devant eux s'il ne revenait pas.

- Grand frère, le photographe est là...

Emil, du haut de ses huit ans, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement inquiété par la scène face à lui et par les cris. Søren relâcha le norvégien et offrit un rapide sourire à l'enfant.

- Grand frère et moi arrivons.

- Père et Mère s'impatientent...

- Nous arrivons, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils cette fois.

Le cadet sembla comprendre le message et prit ses jambes à son cou, suivi de près par son macareux, affublé pour l'occasion d'un beau noeud rouge.. Søren déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amant et descendit à son tour, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

Lorsque l'aristocrate daigna les rejoindre pour la photo, il s'installa le plus loin possible du danois. C'était trop dur de le regarder dans les yeux après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était trop dur de soutenir ce regard azur bienveillant et aimant sans que sa carapace se brise.

Alors il attira Emil à lui, et l'enfant, ravi de l'attention qui lui était portée, se blottit contre ce frère bien-aimé et qui lui accordait pour une fois ses faveurs. Le militaire avait bien remarqué le manège de Lukas ; il n'en dit rien, préférant garder pour lui ses tourments et offrit le plus véritable faux sourire dont il était capable à l'appareil.

C'était en janvier 1941.

C'était la dernière photographie de Lukas Bondevik et Søren Densen.

oO0°0Oo

_I'm here to use my heart and my hands  
><em>_Somehow the bruises changed my plans_

Il aurait dû pleuvoir ce jour-là.  
>Un si beau temps ne seyait pas un jour si triste et encore moins les pensées de Lukas. Ce soleil lui rappelait trop le sourire du danois - un sourire qu'il ne verrait plus jamais.<p>

Ses yeux étaient posés sur le bois du cercueil avec mélancolie. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il n'était pas revenu.  
>Alors que Søren était mis en terre, Lukas ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ne voulait pas voir son seul et unique amour, sa raison de vivre, être enterré. Avec Søren, une partie de lui était morte également.<br>Il sentit le petit Emil lui prendre la main et la presser dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.  
>Lukas ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux, mais il serra cette petite main. Emil était toujours là, Emil était toujours vivant.<br>Mais le norvégien, lui, se sentait mourir de l'intérieur.  
>Lorsqu'enfin, il fut seul face à la tombe de Søren, il s'agenouilla et contemplant longuement le nom et les dates gravées dans la pierre.<br>C'était bien trop tôt. C'était bien trop injuste. Il y en avait des dizaines de milliers d'autres à faucher, alors pourquoi lui ?  
>Le beau temps continuait de le narguer dans son désespoir et son malheur, alors Lukas décida de faire lui-même tomber la pluie de ses yeux en ce jour de début mai 1941.<p>

C'était si soudain. Qu'allait-il faire sans lui ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Si Lukas guidait Søren, le danois était son pilier, et sans lui, il était certain de s'écrouler.  
>Lukas était seul. Sa famille l'avait rejeté à cause de ses préférences, et il avait parfois dû se travestir en public pour éviter d'écoper de regards noirs et autres insultes et atteintes à sa personne et celle de Søren. Il avait très peu de connaissances et rares étaient celles qui ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos ; le feu militaire était son monde, et avec sa mort, le soleil s'était couché sur les beaux jours heureux que l'aristocrate espérait tant voir venir.<p>

Il sanglotait silencieusement devant la tombe, à genoux, et perdit peu à peu la notion du temps.  
>A nouveau, la petite main d'Emil posée cette fois sur son épaule le tira de son espèce de torpeur, et il leva ses yeux rougis sur l'enfant.<p>

- Grand frère…Il fait nuit.

Lukas hocha simplement la tête, il n'avait plus la force de parler. Oui, il faisait nuit noire et il avait froid. Mais plus jamais l'étreinte de Søren ne viendrait le réchauffer.  
>Il lâcha enfin la rose dont il avait arraché les épines dans son chagrin, se releva, le regard morne, et se laissa entraîner par l'enfant. Il ne se retourna pas pour jeter un regard à la tombe.<br>Dire au revoir à Søren n'était pas nécessaire.  
>Après tout, sa décision était prise. Il le rejoindrait bientôt.<p>

oO0°0Oo

_There's a silent storm inside me  
><em>_Someday I'll be calm_

Il avait les yeux fixés sur le quai de gare désert. Ou plus exactement, sur les rails.  
>Il aurait dû ressentir de l'appréhension. De la peur. Il allait avoir mal, il le savait. Mais rien ne pourrait lui faire plus mal que la perte de Søren. A l'heure qu'il était, sa lettre de suicide avait déjà dû être trouvée par quelqu'un.<br>A la place, il ressentait enfin de l'apaisement ; il se rapprochait de la fin et de son bien-aimé et toutes ses tempêtueuses et sombres pensées l'avaient mené à une seule et unique solution.  
>Il était lâche, il fuyait cette souffrance, mais plus rien ne le retenait, au final.<p>

- Grand frère !

Presque plus rien.

Emil, pantelant, tenait un bout de papier froissé dans sa main, son oiseau le suivant de près, comme toujours. Il pleurait et semblait totalement perdu. Lorsque que son regard violine, hagard, se posa enfin sur son frère, il se jeta sur lui en hurlant.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! scandait-il d'une voix stridente en secouant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'adulte.

Lukas ne répondait pas. Emil n'était pas censé être celui qui tomberait sur la lettre en premier. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'aurait pas dû lire ces mots. Lukas se sentait presque coupable de ce qu'il lui infligeait.

- G-grand frère… sanglotait l'enfant.

L'oiseau se posa sur la tête blonde, presque blanche, du cadet et fixa le norvégien d'un regard plein de compassion. Le macareux était une fois de plus apprêté de son beau noeud rouge pour cette journée une fois encore spéciale.

- C'est...c'est ton anniversaire… Tu n-ne peux pas… gémit Emil.

Lukas s'agenouilla face à Emil et le prit dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement, pour le calmer, et embrassa sa tempe.

- Ca va aller, mentit-il d'une voix calme. Tout ira bien, Emil. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais.

Il se releva et le garçon continua à sangloter. Le sol commençait à vibrer ; un train arrivait.

- N-non, Lukas… Reste avec moi…

Le norvégien ferma les yeux, et seuls le bruit du train et des derniers battements de son coeur pouvaient à présent l'atteindre, contrairement aux cris de son frère qui essayait de le retenir.

Il descendit sur la voie et se planta au milieu des rails, le souffle court mais une étrange lassitude dans le coeur.  
>Le macareux s'élança à sa suite et Emil tenta de l'en empêcher lui aussi mais en vain, trop craintif pour descendre sur la voie pour aider l'oiseau à tirer son frère hors de là.<p>

Il l'appelait, encore et encore, et voyait le train se rapprocher de plus en plus vite, et il l'appelait de plus en plus, mais Lukas l'entendait de moins en moins. Le sifflet retentit, la locomotive essaya de ralentir, mais trop tard.

- NON ! NOOOON !

Le hurlement d'Emil déchira le ciel de ce 17 mai 1941. Le reste du train défila devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête un peu plus loin. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.  
>Il allait rentrer à la maison et manger une part de gâteau pour l'anniversaire de son grand frère. Il allait remettre le noeud rouge autour du cou de son macareux, et ils prendraient tous une belle photo de famille.<br>Il tituba et essuya le liquide poisseux qui avait giclé sur son visage. Il regarda sa main avec effroi. Du rouge.  
>Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'aux rails où il distinguait une vague tâche sanguinolente et quelques plumes.<p>

Emil tomba à genoux en hurlant.

Tout ce qui lui restait de son frère à l'instant était un bout de papier froissé.

- Tu avais dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas…

Mais Emil était seul sur le quai de la gare à présent.

oO0°0Oo

Matthias ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il était seul au manoir, les photos éparpillées sur les genoux, le vague à l'âme, les joues trempées par des larmes maintenant séchées et une discrète envie de vomir au fond de la gorge.  
>Il fixa la photographie, son souffle court laissant une légère buée sur le vieux papier.<br>Alors c'était la vérité. Ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était la tragique histoire qui s'était déroulée entre ces murs. C'était l'histoire de Lukas, qui s'était suicidé devant son propre frère par désespoir suite à la mort de son amant - non, son amour.

Et Matthias ressemblait traits pour traits à ce Søren.

Il ne put retenir plus longtemps la nausée et courut à la fenêtre la plus proche, avant de rendre toute la bile que pouvait contenir son estomac, retourné par tout ce qu'il avait vu et appris.  
>Comme Lukas lorsque Søren était mort, comme Emil lorsque Lukas était mort, comme un enfant lorsqu'il se réveille d'un cauchemar, Matthias commença à pleurer, doucement tout d'abord, puis ses pleurs devinrent des sanglots incontrôlables.<br>Il n'avait pas rêvé, hélas.

Dans sa main encore serrée se trouvait une rose fanée dont les épines avaient été arrachées.

_Ask myself  
><em>_What comes next  
><em>_Will I fly?  
><em>_Will I fall?_

_My silent storm_


	9. Le monstre

_Coucou ! C'est Sue, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de Memento Mori tout beau tout frais, et en temps et en heure s'il vous plaît ! Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre comporte des scènes qui peuvent chambouler un peu les personnes sensibles car il tourne autour du suicide et de ses conséquences. L'intrigue est loin d'être terminée ! J'espère que vous continuerez à nous suivre, n'hésitez pas à commenter, et merci aux lecteurs réguliers qui nous réchauffent le cœur ! Câlins pour tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Le monstre<br>**

_Il y a l'amour bien sûr, et puis il y a la vie, son ennemie. _— Jean Anouilh

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté seul, allongé sur le plancher rongé de la chambre, à serrer la rose dans sa main à s'en briser les doigts. La douleur le saisissait de partout ; son cœur sembler agoniser à chaque battement, son ventre se tordait en une spirale de souffrance et la moindre inspiration était une vague de feu dans ses poumons. Il voulait mourir, là, maintenant, que tout s'arrête, qu'enfin il puisse être en paix.

Dans un geste désespéré, fou, il se griffait l'avant-bras jusqu'au sang, d'abord avec ses ongles puis avec un morceau de la vitre, comme si la douleur pouvait s'échapper de son corps avec chaque perle rouge qui dévalait sa peau blanche. Bientôt il était couvert de ce liquide poisseux qui avait teint son bras en une couleur écarlate, et taché ses vêtements comme autant de fleurs sur une tombe.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, il se laissa gésir au sol, les bras écartés, les jambes tordues, dans une pose de poupée cassée, dont les yeux vides reflétaient désespérément le lustre brisé du plafond.

Il n'entendit pas les secours arriver, les pompiers enfoncer la porte du manoir dans un grand fracas, pas plus qu'il ne sentit qu'on le mettait sur un brancard. Tout était assourdi autour de lui, la sirène du camion semblait lointaine, les discussions de simples chuchotements incompréhensibles. La lumière des véhicules l'aveuglait ; il faisait nuit.

Matthias ne voulait rien d'autre que la délivrance, le sommeil, mais ses yeux restaient ouverts, bloqués sur une vérité qui le déchirait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû le faire. Il sentit qu'on lui plaçait un masque à oxygène sur la figure, et pourtant, il se sentait incapable de respirer.

Incapable de vivre.

Soudain, ce fut comme si le feu dans sa poitrine s'était gelé ; un froid intense le saisit, et il fut persuadé qu'il était enfin parti, que la mort était venue le prendre dans ses bras telle une mère qui retrouve son enfant. Ses paupières se fermèrent enfin, tandis qu'il tombait dans un abîme plus noir que le vide.

Il expira un grand coup, et son âme sembla s'extirper de son corps en même temps que cette bouffée d'air. Il put alors s'observer lui-même, comme s'il flottait au-dessus de tout le monde dans le camion de pompiers. Matthias vit son corps couvert de son propre sang, inerte, il entendait l'électrocardiogramme lancer un son strident et continu.

Il aurait dû se sentir en paix. Quelque chose clochait. Il était comme accroché avec une chaîne invisible à son propre corps ; il était retenu.

L'adolescent vit l'un des pompier placer le défibrillateur sur son torse et lui envoyer des décharges électriques, et chacune semblait le tirer un peu plus vers son corps. Il se débattait ; il ne voulait pas revenir. Il voulait partir. Ses efforts semblaient payer, le lien était de plus en plus ténu.

Cependant, le défibrillateur émit un grésillement inquiétant et émit un puissant arc électrique ; surpris, le pompier lâcha les poignées et bascula en arrière. Cette fois Matthias n'eut pas le temps de se débattre. Il fut projeté vers son corps et se retrouva de nouveau prisonnier de cette enveloppe corporelle douloureuse.

Il inspira un grand coup.

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

Lorsque Matthias ouvrit les yeux, tout était blanc et l'aveugla un instant, le contraignant à refermer ses paupières. Sa bouche était sèche et sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il tenta de bouger, mais immédiatement la douleur l'en empêcha. Son bras était enveloppé de bandages épais, et dans l'autre était enfoncée une intraveineuse. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts et il voyait flou.

Il se sentait mal. Ce n'était pas de la culpabilité, c'était indescriptible, un sentiment de défaite, de honte presque.

- Matthias !

La voix de sa mère résonna dans ses tympans et il grimaça légèrement. Elle lui parlait et lui débitait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Il sentit sa main se poser sur son bras et immédiatement, il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Touche pas, gronda-t-il d'une voix faible et enrouée.

Il l'entendait pleurer et peiner à parler.

Matthias refusait son état et ne souhaitait pas qu'on lui rappelle son échec lamentable. Une main lourde vint s'abattre sur son épaule, et il se sentit crouler intérieurement sous son poids. Son père lui aussi se mit à lui parler, d'un ton visiblement agressif. Il se sentait assailli de toute part et reculait inconsciemment dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à ça, il n'avait pas demandé ça.

Sa vision était toujours floue mais malgré tout, il distinguait à peu près le visage de ses parents, dont celui, trempé de larmes, de sa mère. Elle ne cessait pas de lui toucher le visage, de lui passer une main dans les cheveux, et ses traits étaient déformés par une culpabilité visible et mordante. Il s'agaçait de ce contact permanent mais la laissait faire.

Il lui était plus difficile de lever le regard vers son père. Le sien était presque accusateur. Mais Matthias sentait que derrière ce barrage de sévérité et de dureté, il y avait un océan de larmes qui ne demandait qu'à briser l'édifice. Il le sentait au tremblement dans sa voix, au tic nerveux qui agitait ses lèvres, à l'apparente incompréhension de la situation.

Ils avaient tout deux peur. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Matthias le sentait et cela l'étouffait, il ne pouvait pas expliquer, il ne pouvait pas mettre des mots sur ce qui le pesait. L'adolescent avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas traduisible de toute manière.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

À force de tourner en boucle dans la bouche de ses parents, la question avait fini par traverser la brume comateuse qui entourait le cerveau de Matthias. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il le méritait. Parce que personne ne voulait de lui, parce qu'un futur n'était pas quelque chose de concevable pour lui. Il avait cru, il avait _espéré_, pendant un moment, un instant, qu'il était unique.

Qu'il était aimé.

Mais une fois de plus il n'était qu'un pantin, une marionnette à travers laquelle on projette ses désirs sans se soucier de l'état dans lequel on va la laisser. Il était usé d'être ainsi. Il n'était qu'un enfant et pourtant avait le poids d'une vie sur ses épaules.

Il était donc voué à l'échec. Dans cette vie, comme dans les précédentes, comme dans toutes celles qui suivraient peut-être, il n'était qu'un élément dispensable. Il avait pensé qu'il suffisait de se donner un but, d'avoir la volonté, la force, le courage, de braver les défis, d'être soi-même.

La vérité était là, moqueuse. Un but n'est rien lorsqu'un destin est déjà tracé dans le sang.

La voix de ses parents l'assourdissaient, un sifflement aigu lui vrilla les tympans et il se couvrit les oreilles instinctivement, n'accordant aucune attention à l'intraveineuse ou à son bandage, son visage se crispa et il voulait mettre un terme à tout ça.

Toute sa rage se canalisa dans un seul cri, bref, qui semblait remonter du fond de ses entrailles en arrachant sa gorge déjà douloureuse, et qui imposa le silence dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Matthias lâcha, dans un souffle :

- Laissez-moi.

Ils ne bougèrent pas et se contentèrent de le regarder, dans l'incompréhension totale. Plus fort, il s'exclama :

- Laissez-moi !

Sa mère se leva et son père la suivit, les deux sortirent de la chambre sans un mot de plus. La tension se relâcha très lentement, et Matthias se laissa couler dans son oreiller, une masse invisible sur la poitrine. Quelque chose au fond de lui se tortillait, douloureusement, cherchait à s'immiscer dans ses pensées. De la rage, du désespoir, de la honte, comme un monstre vicieux et dévorant.

Un son le tira de sa torpeur malsaine et il regarda la petite télévision, accroché à un coin du plafond, et ce qu'il y vit attisa alors le feu de sa colère.

- Lukas, cracha-t-il avec un dédain non dissimulé.

L'esprit ne répondit pas, et il lui semblait même qu'il évitait son regard. Sa présence dégoûtait Matthias. Il le voulait loin, il voulait qu'il s'en aille et ne plus jamais le revoir. L'aristocrate ouvrit la bouche :

- Je suis désol…

- Va-t'en ! s'écria Matthias, en se redressant sur son lit. Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! VA-T'EN !

Il hurlait à plein poumons et des larmes brûlantes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

- Matthias…

- JE N'AI JAMAIS ÉTÉ MATTHIAS POUR TOI !

Silence.

- J'ai toujours été… Son ombre ! Un putain de remplaçant ! Tu me répugnes.

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

- TU MENS !

Matthias sanglotait fortement et sa voix était entrecoupée.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Sors de ma vie.

La télévision s'éteignit sans autre forme de procès. L'adolescent se laissa tomber dans son lit, à bout de nerfs, épuisé, et s'évanouit plus qu'il ne s'endormit.

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in me_

- Mais enfin je vous dis que je suis son GRAND-ONCLE !

Matthias ouvrit un oeil en entendant une voix familière râler dans le couloir. Il se redressa légèrement et se frotta les paupières ; la porte s'ouvrit alors sur Emil.

- … Pourquoi vous êtes là ?! Enfin je veux dire, se corrigea Matthias en voyant les infirmières, salut tonton, je pensais que tu étais en voyage.

Le vieil homme se contenta de grogner et de claquer la porte au nez des infirmières. Il était flanqué de sa fidèle canne et d'un ballon rouge, qu'il désigna.

- C'est pour toi. Un pauv' mendiant en vendait pour deux couronnes dehors, alors bon…

- Eh, merci…

Emil accrocha le ballon à sa table de chevet et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de l'hôpital en grimaçant.

- Bon Dieu c'est toujours aussi peu confortable ces machins-là.

- Mais sérieusement, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Pour voir comment tu vas. Si je t'emmerde dis-le…

- Non mais… Enfin, c'est un peu surprenant, hésita Matthias. Je veux dire, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous n'êtes pas la première personne à qui je m'attendais.

- Je peux comprendre, admit Emil.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- T'es fier de ta connerie ?

- Ah non commencez pas à vous y mettre aussi, j'en ai marre…

- Bon, bon. Mais c'est pour ton bien que tout le monde t'engueule, gamin. Faut que tu comprennes un truc, et je crois que tu l'as pas bien réalisé. Quand quelqu'un décide de partir, il ou elle pense souvent que derrière, il n'y a plus rien pour les retenir. Pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas de choses qui valent la peine qu'on s'attache à cette vie.

Il marqua une pause, avec un long soupir chargé de douleur.

- On n'est jamais seul dans cette vie. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour fleurir ta tombe, et ce quelqu'un, ce sera tes parents, tes amis. Ton frère.

Matthias eut un mouvement gêné à cette remarque. Il savait très bien ce que sous-entendait Emil, il savait très bien quelle liaison il faisait.

- Tu penses à ton petit frère ? Peut-être que tu te dis qu'il aura sa vie à lui. Mais est-ce que tu veux vraiment pourrir sa mémoire avec ton sang ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas attaché à lui, tu mentirais. C'est pareil pour tes parents. On ne se remet jamais de la perte d'un enfant, pas plus que de celle d'un frère.

- Arrêtez, gémit Matthias, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée. S'il vous plaît, arrêtez.

Emil se tut et regarda Matthias qui gigotait sur son lit, visiblement saisi par des remords douloureux.

- J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un lui tienne ce discours, murmura l'ancien. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un mette mon frère face à ses responsabilités avant qu'il ne commette l'acte le plus égoïste de toute sa vie.

- C'est un connard, fit Matthias en s'essuyant les joues. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui.

- T'as raison gamin. Les vivants doivent rester avec les vivants.

Emil se pencha et attrapa le ballon, qu'il fit descendre à sa hauteur grâce à la ficelle. Il défit le noeud, prit une inspiration d'hélium, puis avec une voix suraiguë qui se voulait sérieuse, il s'adressa à Matthias, un sourcil haussé :

- Alors plus de ce genre de bêtises gamin, hein ?

L'adolescent fut tellement surpris qu'il eut un rire désarticulé, plus semblable à un gargouillis qu'autre chose. La scène était absurde et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une grosse partie du poids sur sa poitrine s'était évaporé.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en regardant Emil.

- Pas de quoi, répondit le vieil homme avec une voix encore quelque peu déformée.

Matthias rit encore un peu. Emil noua de nouveau le ballon et le rattacha à sa table de chevet.

Peut-être qu'il y avait encore un peu d'espoir.


	10. Une longue nuit

**_Hmmm bonjour, bonsoir, je suis Kikki et JE SUIS SURTOUT DÉSOLÉE. D:_**  
><strong><em>Je sais que j'aurais dû poster il y a un bon moment maiiiiis... Maiiis...On s'en fiche de pourquoi je l'ai pas fait, j'aurais dû.<br>Enfin j'avais des raisons valables quand même, hein. N'allez pas croire que je suis une feignasse._**  
><strong><em>Valà. Encore pardon.<em>**  
><strong><em>Et bonne lectuuuuure o_**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Chapitre 9<span>**  
><strong>Une longue nuit<strong>

Matthias détestait profondément l'endroit où ses pas l'emmenaient. Mais il savait qu'il devait s'y rendre. C'était le seul endroit restant où il pourrait _le_ trouver, il le savait au fond de lui.

Il donna un coup de pied agacé dans un caillou sur son chemin et soupira.

La visite du vieillard à l'hôpital l'avait sorti de cet état amorphe dans lequel l'adolescent s'était complu depuis qu'il avait connaissance de la vérité des événements, et il avait décidé que rebondir n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

Lorsqu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, ses parents n'avaient pas voulu le laisser seul, que ce soit à la maison ou lorsqu'il était en ville. Sa mère était à la limite de l'hystérie dès qu'il s'isolait trop longtemps, craignant qu'il n'ait encore attenté à sa vie, et il en avait pour une éternité de sermons de la part de son père qui s'efforçait de lui donner le plus de leçons de vie possibles.

C'est pourquoi, littéralement étouffé par l'attitude de ses parents, en pleine nuit, il avait pris quelques affaires et décidé de partir en catimini. Ce n'était pas pour longtemps, et avec un peu de chance et s'il se dépêchait, ils ne remarqueraient pas la supercherie.

Il n'avait pas expliqué à ses parents la raison qui l'avait poussé à se faire du mal, et il sentait bien que cette question les hantait. Mais qu'aurait-il pu leur dire ? Qu'auraient-ils pu comprendre ? Croire ?

Matthias s'était bien vite raisonné à garder ses motivations pour lui. Berwald, dans un rare élan de compassion, avait bien essayé d'en discuter avec lui mais le danois s'était aussitôt braqué.

Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait ressenti rendait tout la chose réelle et d'autant plus désagréable.

Il s'était senti unique et aimé. Lukas l'avait choisi parmi tant d'autres huluberlus qui s'étaient aventurés au manoir. C'était agréable, de savoir que l'on compte aux yeux de quelqu'un - soit-il mort ou vivant ou entre les deux, dans le cas de Matthias qui ne sentait plus appartenir à aucun des deux mondes.

Mais Lukas s'était bien foutu de sa gueule.

Il avait d'abord été dévasté par les événements ; oh, l'histoire de Søren était tragique, la vie de Lukas était brisée, Emil voulait être aimé, blah blah blah. Tout le monde était mort, sauf Emil qui est laissé traumatisé.

Quel choix égoïste, de mourir, de sauter sous ce train - sous les yeux d'un gamin qui vous aime éperdument, de plus.

Ainsi était venu le dégoût. L'aristocrate n'avait fait que penser à lui.

Mais Matthias le comprenait. Lorsque l'on a mal, il est difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose. La douleur vient en vagues, et ce jour-là, Lukas s'était noyé. Le train n'avait fait que lui arracher l'air qui lui manquait déjà.

Ensuite, un grand froid s'était installé en Matthias. Il s'était niché dans sa poitrine, comme un stalactite planté dans son coeur et dont la glace aurait lentement fondu pour se répandre à travers tous ses membres.

Il avait longuement réfléchi, la rose à la main.

Etrangement, il s'était toujours imaginé que Lukas était mort par accident. Qu'il était tombé, qu'on l'avait poussé, volontairement ou non, et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la paix parce qu'il était hanté par quelques regrets.

Le voir sauter de lui-même sous le train rendait son personnage plus...glauque.

Matthias réalisait peu à peu sa situation. Au départ, avoir cet esprit qui le suivait et s'amusait avec lui était un peu comme une aventure, et Lukas se rapprochait plus de l'ami imaginaire de son enfance que de quelqu'un qui avait réellement existé.

Mais il avait rencontré Emil, hanté lui aussi, non pas par l'esprit de Lukas mais par son souvenir, par des scènes qui devaient sans doute se répéter en boucle sous ses paupières, aux heures avancées de nuits sans sommeil.

Et il avait vu les photos.

Ces photos où lui-même - non, Søren - figurait. Lukas avait vécu. Lukas connaissait des gens. Il avait arpenté les rues de la ville. Il avait eu des sentiments.

Lukas avait été aimé...et avait aimé.

Alors Matthias s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un jouet. Qu'il était l'ombre d'un destin perdu auquel le fantôme s'accrochait désespérément. Tout ce à quoi il avait pu croire jusqu'à présent s'était effondré comme un château de cartes devant ses yeux lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'était qu'un substitut pour Lukas, qui l'aimait - pouvait-il parler d'amour ?- uniquement pour son apparence si semblable à celle de Søren.

Tout s'était ensuite enchaîné assez vite, et il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital sans trop se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est ce vide douloureux dans la poitrine.

Le danois pesta contre la boue collée à ses chaussures - le chemin était peu utilisé et la nature avait commencé à reprendre ses droits sur la vieille gare.

Oh, comme il détestait cet endroit.

Mais il était certain d'y trouver feu l'aristocrate norvégien.

Le blond pénétra sans souci dans le vieil édifice. Il s'avança prudemment, ses yeux se perdant sur les vitres cassées ou les guichets poussiéreux - ou tout du moins du peu qu'il en distinguait. Les lieux auraient dû prendre une atmosphère pesante, si on considérait la pénombre et les événements qui s'y étaient déroulés, mais le silence régnant sur la gare était en réalité apaisant.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. C'était reposant. L'endroit tout entier paraissait se recueillir après la mort de Lukas - tout du moins, c'était ainsi que le danois interprétait les choses.

Une fois sur un des quais, Matthias s'assit sur un banc qui semblait encore assez solide pour supporter son poids et fixa du regard la voie où Lukas avait mis fin à ses jours. Il connaissait trop la Lune pour la regarder et une curiosité quelque peu morbide le poussait à regarder les rails rouillés.

Il attendait. Il savait qu'il se montrerait.

Un bruit attira son attention à sa droite. Il tourna la tête et comme il s'y attendait, il ne vit personne, mais le bruit recommença et il comprit qu'on cherchait clairement à attirer son attention.

De petits cailloux, trouvés certainement sur la voie, étaient répétitivement jetés contre les carreaux du bâtiment ; or Matthias était, en apparence, seul.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait plus parlé depuis un moment - aucune de ses réponses ne satisfaisait ses parents et Matthias n'avait rien à dire à son frère.

-...Arrête de te cacher.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche.

L'espace d'un instant, il fut pris d'une bouffée de panique à l'idée que cela soit ses parents, mais il constata bien vite que l'expéditeur était resté coincé au 17 mai 1943.

"Je suis là."

- J'ai remarqué ça, grinça l'adolescent en passant ses mains sur ses bras dans l'espoir de réprimer un frisson.

"Tu as aimé ce que tu as vu ?"

Il sentait le sarcasme évident dans le ton du message, et décida de répondre de la même manière.

- Oh, oui, tellement. Te voir passer sous les roues d'un train après la mort de ton mec qui est mon sosie, au passage, c'est bien connu, j'adore. On recommence quand ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, juste un grand coup de vent glacé qui traversa toutes les couches de vêtement de Matthias. Acerbe et amer comme jamais, il reprit :

- Et sinon, ce Søren, on en parle ?

"Si tu y tiens."

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me ressemble ? Ou plutôt, je lui ressemble ?

"Je ne sais pas."

- C'est pour ça que tu me colles, pas vrai ? Parce que nous sommes identiques.

"Ce n'est pas vrai..."

- Si, si c'est vrai ! Tu as vu un adolescent paumé, qui ressemblait à ton amour perdu, et tu en as profité, tu as profité de moi, pour retourner dans le passé !

Matthias criait à ce stade. L'air glacé de la nuit emplissait ses poumons à un rythme erratique et il lui semblait sentir le moindre muscle de son corps. Il était un bleu géant, une plaie béante, il avait mal, et l'absence de réponse de la part du norvégien était un coup de plus à son ego malmené.

- Tu...tu ne m'as jamais aimé pour moi-même...Tout ce que tu voyais en moi...C'était lui, pas vrai ?

Soudain, plus d'air. C'était étouffant. Un étau s'était resserré autour de sa poitrine et le danois tomba à genoux, le monde autour de lui tanguant dangereusement. Sa vision était parsemée de paillettes argentées et alors il réalisa que cette sensation se rapprochait de celle d'une étreinte.

Lukas tentait de toutes ses forces de le serrer dans ses bras.

Puis, plus rien.

oO0°0Oo

Berwald fixait le plafond de sa chambre d'un regard vide, affalé sur le lit.  
>La lumière du matin commençait à éclairer la pièce et il savait que dans peu de temps, ses parents se réveilleraient et découvriraient l'absence de Matthias - qui n'était pas rentré de la nuit.<p>

Berwald l'avait entendu se lever. Il n'avait pas bougé de son lit, bien au chaud dans son demi-sommeil et ses rêves faits du visage de Tino. Il s'était dit que son frère allait aux toilettes, rien de plus.  
>Puis il avait entendu la porte d'entrée, et à partir de cet instant, il s'était parfaitement réveillé.<p>

Il n'avait plus fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il avait hésité à le poursuivre, bien sûr ; mais il sentait que ce n'était pas son rôle.  
>Et puis, il avait toujours eu un peu peur des réactions de Matthias. D'autant plus depuis l'arrivée du fantôme dans sa vie. Au yeux du suédois, il n'était plus le même, et il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui.<p>

Matthias était comme obsédé par Lukas. Il ne parlait que de lui, ne parlait qu'avec lui, tout le temps, et bien vite Berwald s'était senti délaissé, voire un peu jaloux.

Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Comment était-il censé vivre le fait que son frère préfère passer du temps avec un mort plutôt qu'un vivant ?

Et puis il y avait eu les accidents. Le premier, avec la mort mystérieuse de la brute qui s'en était pris à Matthias. Puis, la tentative de suicide de l'aîné.  
>Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Matthias. Il avait des gens autour de lui qui l'aimaient, qui étaient là pour lui, il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre.<br>Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est que son grand frère avait voulu, délibérément, l'abandonner.

Et ça...Berwald avait du mal à le lui pardonner.

Tino avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison, évidemment. Il lui avait garanti à plusieurs reprises que le fantôme existait bel et bien. Tino était extra-lucide, une sorte de médium aussi, à ses heures perdues. Aussi loin que Berwald puisse s'en souvenir, il avait toujours connu Tino avec ce don, et cela lui avait valu quelques frousses quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Il se rappelait de la fois où Tino avait passé la journée à jouer avec une petite fille invisible, au parc. Il poussait sa balançoire, la faisait tourner, lui renvoyait la balle. Ils devaient avoir un peu plus de onze ans, alors Berwald avait cru à une simple lubie, ou un ami imaginaire tardif.  
>Jusqu'à ce que la balle se déplace, seule, jusqu'à ses pieds, et que Tino lui dise que la fillette voulait jouer avec lui.<br>Il avait failli s'uriner dessus de la peur qu'il avait eue ce jour-là.

Puis ils avaient grandi, mais le don de Tino restait bel et bien présent.  
>Parfois, Berwald le voyait déposer des fleurs sur les lieux d'un drame, comme un accident de voiture. Si cette pratique était assez courante, se taper la causette avec l'homme invisible l'était un peu moins, et Tino s'attirait par moments des regards de travers.<p>

C'est à cette époque que le suédois avait commencé à tomber amoureux, lentement mais sûrement, du gentil blondinet.

Quelle panique ç'avait été, pour lui, de réaliser la nature de ses sentiments. Mais Matthias l'avait soutenu, certes, avec son humour graveleux, mais il avait toujours été là, toujours - et il avait promis que cela ne changerait jamais.

Berwald ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait essayé d'attenter à cette promesse.

Il serra les poings. Le soleil se levait et la luminosité de la chambre devenait trop éblouissante pour ses yeux clairs, alors il roula sur le côté, manquant écraser ses lunettes, abandonnées là à la va-vite.  
>Il se promit de penser à fermer les volets la nuit suivante, même s'il y avait un beau ciel. Le ciel étoilé ne l'était jamais vraiment, en ville, de toute façon.<p>

Avec le recul, sans l'intervention du finlandais, le jour de l'incident du jean vivant, Berwald n'aurait sûrement pas cru Matthias.

En réalité, il ne le croyait pas toujours.

Peut-être était-ce ça, le problème. Peut-être que Matthias aussi, s'était senti abandonné. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin qu'on le croie, réellement.

Berwald entendit ses parents se lever, et il entendit aussi le cri d'horreur de sa mère en constatant que Matthias n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, comme s'il était soulagé de ne plus avoir à garder le secret de sa fugue. Il n'était plus responsable, et il savait que ses parents sauraient quoi faire de leur fils, eux.  
>Tout ce que Berwald pouvait faire à présent, c'était croire aux dires de Tino - et ceux de Matthias.<p>

Il se décida enfin à fermer ses volets lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent gratouiller sa rétine jusque sous ses paupières.

Ç'avait été une longue nuit.


End file.
